The Auror and the Quidditch Star
by KatieBugs2008
Summary: KBOW Read as their love shines true as the darkest time of the wizarding world unfolds before them. Also deals with Katie's relationship with her suprising father. My First Fan Fic... Chapter 29 is finally up!
1. The Dream

**MY FIRST FANFIC… BE KIND…**

AN/ I do not own the characters or plot…

This takes place right at the end of GOF. Katie and Oliver both graduated at the end of Harry's third year, so they are the same age.

_

* * *

_

_FLASH BACK_

_A four year old Katie Bell looked out from behind the banister. Her father was yelling something that she could not make out. There were many witches and wizards in their living room. People Katie did not know. _

_When she saw her father being drug out by ministry agents, little Katie cried out and ran to her father._

_"Where are you going?" she asked frightened at the sight of her father being led away. _

_Before he could answer, he was taken away. Katie yelled, "NO BRING HIM BACK! WHERE'S MY DADDY…"_

_One of the men picked Katie up and took her out the door. She saw one of her father's friends arguing saying how Katie's father could not have done the crime. Katie cried out for the man, but he could not here her. The last she saw of her father washis eyes, Katie had never seen them like this, they weren't comforting and wise like what she was used to. They were wide and fearful._

_CRACK_

A nineteen year old Katie woke up screaming, scaring the bejesus out of her quidditch star boyfriend, Oliver Wood.

* * *

Sorry its short I have to go to work… more to come! 


	2. Kates

"Jesus Kates!" he exclaimed. "What the bloody hell happened!"

"Nothing, I-I just had a bad dream"

"Bad dream? About what?"

"Nothing I said," a little bit sharper than she had intended. "I need to walk around a bit."

Katie walked out of their bedroom into the musty hallway in Grimuald place. Sometimes she wondered if joining the Order was even worth the having to stay in the rat hole. _Especially that bloody portrait, _she thought. Dumbledore had asked Katie to stay there with Sirius Black until a more suitable number of people could be assembled. Katie didn't think she would mind. Until she got there. It had been seventeen years since she had set foot in this house, and if she had it her way, she never would have had again. She just couldn't stand the thought of… Sirius, living in the musty place alone.

As Katie rounded the corner, she saw his long hair and dark eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"I don't sleep barely at all any more," Sirius replied.

"That's not healthy"

"I have to keep a constant watch at all times"

"No you don't, Dumbledore has got this place so well guarded I don't think even Voldemort could get through."

"He said that about Lilly and James too."

Katie knew it was time for her to leave him be. She figured twelve years in Azkaban had truly changed him. It broke her teenage heart, which was already so fragile.

"Good night," she paused. "Daddy."

Sirius smiled at her, almost confused to hear her call him that. She hadn't done it since the night he… Sirius felt a tear run down his cheek. She was so grown up now. With a boyfriend and on her way to becoming an Auror in a few months. He was overjoyed and saddened at the same time. He missed so much. His little Katie, all grown up.


	3. Why in the Bloody Hell

Oy! How about that for a twist? It will make more sense in the upcoming chapters I swear...

A/N-I also know that Auror train takes three years... I'll explain why it only took Katie one in time. Hint: It has to do with Sirius and Lupin.

* * *

Katie went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She had to get some sleep. She had training in the morning and so did Oliver. She knew he wasn't sleeping upstairs either. She looked at the clock. She had been awake for fifteen minutes. At this point, she knew, he would be tapping his hands on the bedpost, muttering to himself on how he should be a responsible boyfriend and go check on her.

Katie smiled to herself, he loved her so much. Ever since the day before their last quidditch match...

* * *

_Flash back_

_Katie put on her quidditch uniform and headed for the pre-game speech by Oliver. She always in some way felt embarassed for him. He always seemed to over-do it. He was never like this when they played as children. Only when it came to quidditch. Katie hated how it made him seem. Jockish and strict. Katie knew there was a loving and caring side too. He just hid it. Katie couldn't help but have that little crush on him, what she didn't know was that he had a major one on her too, makingit the goal of the rest of theteam to get them together. They were oblivious to them all. They hadhad more than one awkward momentafter practice all almost ending with a kiss. But everytime it happened, they heard squeals and giggles coming from the locker room, withfourheads all trying to get a peek through a five inch window on the door conecting Oliver's office and their locker room. _

_She had been hoping that Oliver would ask her to Hogsmeade. One time he actually did, but it ended up being a team meeting, minus Harry, who wasn't allowed. After the meeting the other four players shot out of the Three Broomsticks, leaving Katie and Oliver in a more than awkward moment. Why was this so hard? They had been friends since they were four, why was it so hard for him to see her as more than a friend?_

_As Katie walked out of the locker room, Oliver grabbed her by the arm, "Bell," he said. "I want to talk to you for a moment."_

_Katie followed him into the lower part of the stands. He held her arm like it was a strange, foreign thing. As they got to the most secluded spot he could find, he turned and faced her, grabbing both of her arms. His brown eyes were full of concern, "Oliver, I will be on my E-game today I promise." Katie said._

_"I don't want to talk about the bloody match right now Kates," he said. This remark caught Katie more than a little off-guard._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Whatdoyoumean," Katie said way to fast for it to pass as a lie._

_"You have been acting nervous and jumpy all year. Especially around Harry. What's up?"_

_"I'm just nervous about losing the cup on our last year," Katie lied._

_"You're sure that's it then?"_

_"Ya, that's it." Oliver loosened the grip he had on her arms and began to walk away. "Oliver? Don't worry about me..." She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be fine." The two of them smiled walked back holding hands only until right before the rest of the team could see them._

_"Allright team," Oliver said. "Let's get that cup."_

_

* * *

_

They had never spent more than a week apart from the other since. Katie was truly madly deeply in love. If she wasn't so afraid of his reaction, she might of went up to their room and told Oliver everything, he would understand she hoped. The appearence thing might freak him out though. _Oh Oliver, _Katie smiled, lost in her thoughts.

Oliver was sitting up in bed, looking at the walls they had spent three days to paint. Why in the world did Katie have them move in here? He understood that this was going to become the center for something, what it was he did not know. He also wondered why she and him had to move in with a convict. Sure, Oliver knew he was innocent, but why the two of them? Neither him or Katie knew Sirius, why them? And why in the bloody hell had he been so freaked out when they wanted to sleep in the same bed together? Oliver frowned, lost in his thoughts.

As Katie made her way back upstairs, she saw Sirius hadgone to bed. She walked down the hall where Oliver was sitting in bed tapping the bedpost, muttering in his sleep. As he saw her enter, he smiled and reached out his arms.

Katie eagerly jumped into them, and they spent the rest of the night asleep in eachothers arms.


	4. Morning News and Views

A/N Please review... I don't want to sound naggy but I want to know what y'all think this is my first fic!

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, bright light filled his room.Katie was right after all. He did need more sleep. As he got out of bed he saw the house elf, Kreacher, running across the hallway with a pair of trousers. After fighting with him, he got them back and hid them. _Damn thing, _he thought. As he walked backto his room, he saw that Katie and Oliver's door was cracked. Curiosity got the best of him, and he tried to peek in as quietly as possible. The two of them were fast asleep, in each other's arms. _At least they have clothes on,_ he sighed with relief.

* * *

A week before Katie had moved in, she had met with Sirius to talk to him about Oliver. She explained to him that Oliver was not aware of her being a Black or even that her hair was actually brown. She explained that she had gone through her life as Katie Bell, not Katie Black, and that the Ministy did this to keep Katie and the Bells from a life of waryness and touble. Sirius understood, of course, but seemed disapointed. She couldn't tell her friends who her father was, that was bad enough. But her boyfriend? Sirius wished a million things had been different in the situation.

The next week, after Dumbledore and Katie explained to Oliver of Sirius' innocence, the two moved in. She toldOliver that she went a week before to prepare a room for them. Nothing else. _With time, _she told herself. _I'll explain everything to Oliver with time._

They made their way up the stairs, where Katie had prepared a room for the two of them. Sirius had agreed not to go in their until Katie and Oliver were moved in, and for good reason. As soon as he saw that there was only one bed, he asked, "and where is Oliver going to sleep?"

"Well," he replied. "I usually start on the right side of the bed. Where I end up at the end of the night is a whole 'nother story." Sirius heard Katie on the other side of the room choking on some water she had been drinking.

"So you two, share the same room _and _bed," Sirus said looking over at a freaked out Katie. "are you two _married."_

_Shit, _thought Katie.

"No," an oblivious Oliver replied, confused at why Sirius was using the tone his father would give him after he was caught sneaking out but Oliver didn't know he'd been caught. (Especially last summer when he sneaked out to see Katie and didn't come back until the following morning.)

"Are you even _engaged?" _Sirius continued.

"No."

"I see," he said. Sirius shot the look that usually comes with the tone he was using at Katie before walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

Katie shrugged, "No idea," she lied.

* * *

It wasn't that Sirius didn't like Oliver, he seemed like a good chap. He also loved Katie and was good to he,whichshould have beenenough. To Sirius though, this boy was a stranger. Katie explained thatthey had grown up together, and also played quidditch together. It was another part of his own daughter's life he could not get back. It had been stolen from him. _Time, _he thought,_is more precious than gold. _

As he stood in the doorway, he saw Katie begin to stir. He quickly ran downstairs and occupied himself with anything he could find. Ten minutes later, Katie walked down the stairs, smiling at Sirius.

"You took my advice," she said.

"Yes, and it did wonders, you were right as always."

Oliver entered the room, smiled at Sirius and snaked his arms around Katie's waist, kissing the top of her head. Before yet another awkward moment could commence, Katie's owl, Yuri, flew in and dropped a letter from the Ministry on the table. Katie picked up and read it outloud.

_Dear Miss Katie Bell,_

_In light of recent events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we would like you and fellow Auror Nymphadora Tonks, to go and keep watch over the students there. This will be one of your__last tests in becoming an Auror. Please come to the Auror headquarters at 11:30 sharp._

_Sincerly,_

_Aki Oro_

_Head Auror_

Katie looked up from the letter. What had happened at Hogwarts? She knew that that dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament had been going on, and mysteriously Harry had been entered. He was far more than legal wizarding age, how could he have been entered? She had read of the first tasks and had heard about them from Fred, George, Alica and Angie, but they mostly only wrote to hear about her and Oliver. Most of the letters would go, _Oh and Harry was almost blown to bits by the dragon, has Oliver proposed yet?_ It was like talking to a wall sometimes.

The owl from the Daily Prophet swooped in and the paper landed in the porridge Oliver had been eating. He handed it to Katie, who took one look at it and got worried, _BARTY CROUCH KILLED AT HOGWARTS_. Well that put a lot of wonder to rest.

Katie looked at the clock and saw it was 10:40.

"I've got to get ready!" she exclaimed already half way up the stairs.

Half an hour later, Katie was out the door on her way to the Ministry with Oliver. His practice was cancelled because to of the players hexed eachother after they found out they'd been dating the same girl. Oliver in a way was relieved, he knew that they were gonna take Katie away from him to go to Hogwarts and be put in all sorts of danger. He hated that about her job. It was so dangerous. With all the disappearences and deaths, Oliver didn't want to get a letter from the Ministry saying how Katie had been tortured and slowly killed. This made him shudder. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and felt that box in it. Oliver had been waiting for the right moment to ask her but he didn't know when. He wanted it to be perfect, he just didn't know how.

As they made there way to the phone booth, Katie grabbed his hand and kissed him, "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."


	5. Assignments

A/N Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Especially Nia with the head of flame 

Phoenix036-Yes I will be bringing them in eventually, I don't know when exactly, or how big they will be in the story, We'll See!

* * *

Katie and Oliver made their way down the hall towards the Auror center. This trip was all too familiar to Katie, who had spent five days a week her for the past year. She was glad only had to take one year of Auror training. After years of helping Remus with the wolfsbane and his transformations. (Not to mention after the night Harry met Wormtail and Sirius.) Dumbledore had Katie track him into the Forbidden Forest for reasons unknown to her at the time. She did manage to find him and petrify him and bring him back to the castle. Dumbledore and the Ministry had been so impressed that they decided to test her. Katie already had the skills of a third year Auror. Katie could understand this, her "father" Carl Bell was a very successful and respected Auror. Katie jumped right into training and never looked back.

Now, a year later, Katie just wanted to be done with training. She was dead tired all the time, and could barely listen to Oliver tell her how he learned to block a quaffle without any hands on his broom. (Which on some days she really didn't mind.)

They walked into the center, which was full of people running around franticly. _Busy day, _Katie thought. Katie walked to Aki Oro's office and knocke on the door. "Come in," he called from his desk.

"Wait here," Katie said to Oliver. He smiled and sat in one of the chairs by the door.

Aki Oro was a Japanese-looking man in his late thirties. He was extremly short, but made up for it with his loud voice. As Katie entered, she saw Tonks, with her usual bubble gum hair, sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

As soon as Katie sat down, he started. "I'm sure you are both aware of what has been going on at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," they answered.

"And of what happened to Crouch?"

"Yes."

"Tonks, I want you and Bell to go there and monitor the grounds around there during the third task. Because you are both metamorphagi I'm sure it will be no problem with you blending in. You will need to keep your identities a secret there. Tell only who you must ofyour assignment."

Tonks looked over at Katie. "You're a metmorphagi too"

Katie nodded.

Tonks grinned.

"Ladies, you will leave in the morning, pack light. Dumbledore will meet you at Hogsmeade with further instructions, any questions?"

"No."

"Good luck."

As they walked out of Oro's office, Tonks looked and Katie and asked, "how come you never told me you were a metamorphagi?"

"You never asked." Katie replied.

"See you tomorrow," Tonks called as they walked out of the office.

"See you," Katie said.

Oliver was sitting in the chair with his eyes half closed. When he saw her, he asked, "How long is it going to be?"

"Three days at the longest and only for the third task."

Oliver sighed.

"Oliver we need to talk about somethings tonight."

"What kinds of things?"

"Things I should have told you months ago."

* * *

AN-I'm leaving it a little short for now please RR. Any ideas you have one where to go next would be fantastic! 


	6. Confessions

Thanks for all the reviews. I know there are more of you reading this... so review! Like, hate ,I don't care I'd like to know!

* * *

Katie was less than thrilled about what she was about to tell Oliver. She wasn't sure how he would takeit. He could be open and understanding, or he could explode. How he would react, Katie didn't know, he just hoped he wouldn't leave over it.

* * *

Oliver stood in the hallway looking at the ring he had spent three months to find. _Tonight's the night, _he thought. _No matter what she says._

_

* * *

_

Katie asked Sirius to try not eavesdrop on the conversation. She knew he would, but it made Katie fell better ifhe would just lied to her. She had lied to Oliver after all. _No, I was protecting him, _she kept telling herself.

Oliver was already waiting in the bedroom when Katie entered. She saw him hide something, but didn't bother to see what it was. Katie sat in the recliner by the bed, while Oliver sat across from her on the bed. As she sat down, she grabbed his hands. She looked at them and smiled to herself. She knew almost every scar on his hands. She traced a long one on the back of his lefthand. _Care of Magical Creatures, dragons, fifth year. Oliver ignored instructions, three days in the hospital wing. _

Katie," he said. "Whatever it is, I'm ready."

"You know Sirius? He's sort of my father."

"What!"

"After he was taken the Bells took me in. The Ministry had them change my name so I could have a normal childhood."

"Why couldn't you have told me this Kates!" Oliver exclaimed standing up, running his fingers through his hair. He paced for about thirty seconds before sitting back on the bed.

"I wanted to," she said. "They wouldn't let me! There were hundreds of times I wanted to tell you! I just was afraid you be afraid of me, that you wouldn't want that kind of baggage in you life."

"Katie I love you! I would never have done that."

"I know, I'm so sorry, if there was any way I could change it I would."

Oliver looked at Katie,and then looked at their hands. Katie wished she could read his expression. He looked up after what felt like an eternity. "Is there anything else?"

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, they were a wizardingorganization backwhen you-know-who tried to take over."

"Yes, wella couple of months back, Dumbledore asked me to start setting up another center..."

"And..."

"And were are sort of living in it."

Oliver looked at her incredously. "Kates..."

"You don't have to join Oliver. If you don't want to I won't either, it's going to be extremly dangerous and were're barely nineteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I understand if you-"

Oliver got to his knees and pulled out the box Katie saw earlier. "Will you marry me?"


	7. Acceptances and Arrivals

A/n- Thanks for all of the reviews, thanks to liam the luton lion for all of his reviews.

Bare with me on this next part, I'm not quite sure what to do...

* * *

"Will you marry me?" 

Katie felt her knees get weak. If she had not been sitting in the chair, she might of fell to her knees. Katie couldn't believe it._ I told him everything, _she thought. _Everything about me. He doesn't care! He still wants to-Oh my God he wants to marry me!_

Katie stared at Oliver and then at the ring as tears sprang into her eyes. She had waited for this moment forever. When the boy she loved would propose and sweep her off her feet. Oliver had felt like the one from the beginning, and now it was so. She wanted to scream she was so happy.

She then realized she was thinking and not giving Oliver the slightest idea of what the answer was. She looked up, and saw the most nervous look on Oliver's face. Katie smiled, and said, "of course I'll marry you." Oliver smiled, as tears came to his eyes. He put the ring on Katie's finger and hugged her. While Sirius smiled to himself quietly outside of their room.

* * *

That evening was spent with Katie packing. Neither of them said anything to Sirius. They figured it would be a better thing to discuss when they had more time. That night, however, was spent catching up on what they would be missing for the next three days ;) 

Katie left early that morning to catch up with Tonks. They would apparate into Hogsmeade and meet Dumbledore there. _Easy enough, _Katie thought.

As she got out of bed she made sure not to wake up Oliver. This would be to hard on him. She knew that he hated her job and didn't want him to worry about her. She left a note on her pillow for Oliver and one on Sirius' bedroom door. As she walked down the stairs she could see the house elf asleep on the area in front of the fire place.

When she got to the door and reached for the handle, she saw something shiny on her left ring finger. She smiled at it, then debated whether it would be a good to leave it on. _No one knows we're engaged,_ Katie thought. _It'll be fine. _

She walked to the street corner she and Tonks had agreed on. As Katie reached it, she put her bags down and waited for Tonks. She didn't have to wait long, as soon as she sat on the bench a loud crash and a cursing Tonks fell from behind a trash can. Katie laughed as she helped her up. "You okay."

"Yeah," she said her hair turning a mousy brown, suprising Katie. "What? It's my natural hair color! We have to blend in right?"

"Yes," said Katie whoturned her hair from the blonde she'd worn for so many years, to the dark brown she'd been born with.

"Ah, so you really are a metamorphagi after all."

"Ready."

"Yes."

Katie focused on an alley of Hogsmeade where she and Oliver had first said, I love you to eachother. It was the only exact place Katie could pinpoint so early in the morning. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in Hogsmeade. She walked out of the alley and on to the street. She found it very hard to pinpoint Tonks without her oddcolored hair.She eventually found her, tripping over a goblin, apologizing like mad.

"Already keeping a low profile?" Katie asked with a grin.

"Oh bugger off," Tonks replied.

As they walked down the main street of Hogsmeade, they saw Dumbledore standing by the Three Broomsticks in aoverly familiar location to Katie. As they walked up to him and he greeted then with a smile. "Only two years ago Miss Bell I believe I saw you and Mr. Wood getting very close at this spot." He smiled as Katie turned bright red and Tonks began to laugh. "How is he? Are you two still dating?" He asked looking at Katie's left hand he said, "Oh, I see more than just dating now Miss Bell?"

Tonks looked at Katie's left hand and gasped. "Oi! When were you going to tell me this!"

"When you asked."

"Well ladies, we have a lot of business to discuss. This will be a dangerous job if something goes wrong and I have a strange feeling that there might."

Katie and Tonks gave eachother a nervous and confused look as they followed Dumbledore into the Three Broomsticks.


	8. Cedric

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Katie unpacked her bags in the office. She and Tonks were sharing an empty office on the seventh floor. There job was to make sure nothing went wrong with the four champions, especially during the task. They would disguise themselves as spectators during the task. They had to be sure that no one recognized them in the process. For Tonks it would be easier. She had not been to Hogwarts for four years, so the chances of her being recognized were slim. Katie however, was very well known for quidditch and had just graduated the previous year. Some of her close friends still went here. If they saw Katie, more likely than not they would run up and say something, completly blowing their cover. 

As Katie walked over to the mirror, she wondered what would be an apropriate guise. The brown hair would do, it made her already look so different. Maybe a different eye color, and lip shape. Twenty minutes later, Katie had the perfect disguise. She hardly looked like her old self. She made her hair drastically shorter. Made her eyes dark brown and made her nose slightly smaller. (She always hated her nose.) She turned around to get Tonk's approval. She smiled and said, "perfect."

The two conjured up two beds and went to bed. Katie couldn't sleep, however. She spent the whole night worrying about Oliver. She missed him. They had been sleeping in the same bed for nine months. It felt so empty without him there. She wondered if he felt the same. After three hours of tossing and turning, Katie fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Miles away a half asleep Oliver Wood looked out the window, wishing Katie were lying next to him.

* * *

Katie woke the next morning to a pounding at the door. She opened it to reveal Dumbledore who looked more exhausted than the previous day. "Katie," he said. "The third task starts in three hours. "Wake Miss Tonks and meet me where the quidditch pitch usually is. 

Katie looked at her watch. It was already 3 in the afternoon. They had slept theentire day. _Oliver must be going out of his head right_ _now,_ she thought.

After waking up Tonks, the two headed down to the quidditch pitch, which to Katie's horror had been turned into a giant maze. "What have they done to it!" she gasped.

Dumbledore was standing outside of what looked to be the front of the maze. There were stands set up and the Tri-Wizard was being transported by Mad-Eye Moody into the maze. As they reached Dumbledore, he was already out of sight in the maze.

"You two are to stay in the stands as if you are regular members of the audience. If anything goes wrong only react if absolutely necessary, understand?"

"Yes, Professor," they replied.

Katie and Tonks decided to station themselves near the front of the stands. This way they would be able to react quickly. Katie was extremely nervous, but at the same time was so pumped she couldn't stand it. This adreniline rush was more than anything she had had by playing quidditch.

As the students took their places in the stands, Katie made sure to put her hood up so she could hide her face. She was positive that Alicia or Angelina would be able to spot her with or without the disguise. She picked them out quickly in the crowd with Fred and George. She hid her face as they walked by and unfortunatly for Katie sat directly behind her_. Bloody brilliant_, shethought.

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore called out the champions. She smiled when Cedric's name was called.Sheand Oliverhad made good friends with him their last twoyears at Hogwarts, even though he wasthe captain of the Hufflepuff team. He looked as good as ever, but nervous, which Katie could understand. _If I had to do what he's about to do, I'd be a wreck too._

Harry also looked nervous. Being three years younger than the other three champions, he must be absolutely terrified. He had been doing well in the tasks from what she had read, reading between the lies as Rita Skeeter like to lie about him.

As the task began, Harry and Cedric were going to be the first two allowed to enter the maze. As the last two entered, Katie kept her eyes open, making sure not to miss a thing. She didn't want to make a mistake on her first real assignment. To pass the time, she listened to Alicia and Angelina talk about her and Oliver, while Fred and George ignored them and their girly babble.

"I'm sure he'll propose any day now," Alicia said.

"What makes you think that," Ang replied.

"They are so perfect together and they love eachother. It's adorable."

"I wish I had a relationship like that," Ang said looking at George, who was mimicking her.

"Me too," Alicia agreed.

"Us three and four," Fred and George said in a high girly pitch.

Katie smiled at herself and looked at her ring. Her girly side wanted to turn around and tell them everything and gush about the ring and brag about her job and Oliver. Her professional side told her to stay put and focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, she saw a red set of sparks go up in the air. They retreaved the girl from the Beaubatton (A/n I know I spelled it wrong I don't have the book handy!) who looked scared to death. She explained how the boy from Durmstrang had attacked her.

There was another set of red sparks. The boy was Viktor Krum. Katie recognized him from the quidditch world cup last summer. She and Oliver went with his parents. When his parents went to spend time with their friends on the other side of camp, let's just say Katie and Oliver played, and not quidditch. She remembered that night, the camp was ramsacked by Death Eaters. They had to get away as quickly as possible so they would not be hurt. Katie thought back at that evening and shuddered.

They looked at Krum and realized that he was under the Imperius curse. Dumbledore shot a look at Tonks and Katie that said, "stay put." They did. An hour later, Harry and Cedric both appeared at the front of the maze. When she saw Cedric's motionless body and Harry in tears, she shot a look at Tonks, who nodded, and the two ran down the steps.

As they got to where Harry was she heard him say, "He's back, Voldemort's back."

Katie looked at Tonks. Was it true? Could Voldemort really be back? Cedric's dead? Katie felt sick to her stomach. Mad-Eye took Harry off to what he said was the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked at Katie and said, "Get his godfather," Katie nodded and ran to the nearest place she could apparate. She could already feel the tears welling up at the loss of such a good friend. She reached Hogsmeade and apparated into the kitchen.

Oliver and Sirius appearedto have been talking. When Katie apparated Sirius dropped his mug, which shattered on the floor. Oliver saw that Katie was upset and stood up to comfort her. Katie put her hands on Oliver's face and looked into his eyes for what felt like forever. She then said, "Oh Oliver, it's Cedric. He's-he's dead." She burst into tears and cried on his shoulder. Sirius got up and put a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"What of Harry? Is he alright."

"Yes, Dumbledore wants to see you right away." Best you go as a dog though." Sirius nodded and looked up at the portrait of his former Headmaster great-grandfather.

"Tell Dumbledore to meet me outside of hogsmeade," The man nodded and left the frame.

"Tell Dumbledore I'll be there shortly," Katie said into Oliver's shoulder.

Sirius nodded and with a loud crack, dissapeared.

As soon as he left Katie cried on Oliver's shoulder.until she couldn't cry anymore.


	9. The Elation of Mrs Weasley

A/n-This chapter may be a wee bit short.

* * *

Katie apparated back into Hogsmeade feeling no better than she had when she left it. Running up the hill, she made her way to the hospital wing. As she neared the door, Dumbledore and Molly an Arthur Weasley walked out of it. 

"Katie," Dumbledore said. "do you think the center is ready for use."

"It still needs some work as far as upkeep goes, but yes."

"Excellent, after the Weasleys have finished their visit with Harry, I want you take his dog and the Weasleys and go set it up. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but what about Tonks and the Ministry?"

"Miss Tonks knows of the Order and will be joining it. I have already sent her back to the Ministry.She will tell them that I needed you to stay longer with Harry, you two are very close after all, she will tell them of your acomplishments here and it seems to me that you will be a full Auror Miss Bell."

Katie tried to hide just how excited she was as she walked into the Hospital Wing. Harry was asleep and Sirius was sitting by his bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finished their goodbyes, and stood up to leave. As Sirius stood, Katie saw herself in the mirror. She was still disguisedOliver had not seen her face very well because of the cloak.Katie changed her looks back to normal (Brunette normal)and followed behind the Weasleys out of the wing, with Sirius following as a dog. They reached Hogsmeade and apparated back to Grimmuald Place. She watched as Mrs. Weasleys eyes grew wide, "Oh you poor dear! You've been living in this? How long have you been here?"

"About three months," Katie replied.

"Three months! It's a wonder how you've been living her alone with your fath-"

Oliver walked in the kitchen too quickly saw the Weasleys, but not Katie and freaked. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked.

"Oliver these are the Weasleys, Fred and Georges' mum and dad."

"Oh sorry. I'm a little on edge right now." Oliver walked over to Katie and noticed that her hair was different. "Did you dye your hair?"

"No, see technically it was dyed before."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Alright," he looked at Katie suspicously and gave her an evil grin. "I'll be holding you up on that one," he said, kissing her before leaving. "Lovely to have met you both."

"And you Oliver," Mrs. Weasley walked over to Katie. "so that's how you've been able to stand it here. Fred and George have been talking about how Angelina and Alicia obsess over you too. I see why, he's quite a good looking lad."

"Molly don't interfere," Arthur said.

"So do you two have any plans of going further into you realationship?" Molly continued, ignoring Arthur, who had walked out of the kitchen to talk to Sirius.

"Well actually," Katie said, lifting her left hand.

"He proposed! Oh how lovely! Have you set a date dear?"

"No, but as soon as possible if I have it my way. Please don't tell anyone. I haven't talk to Sirius about it yet."

"Your secrets safe with me dear. When are you going to speak with him?"

"Tonight. I'm sure he will take it well."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

"He proposed Sirius," Katie said showing him the ring.

"When did this happen?"

"The night before I left for Hogwarts. I decided that I should tell you when there was more time so we could talk about it. I love him."

"I know Katie, but you both are so young--"

"I know, and with the Order and with Voldemort being back, we don't have any idea how much longer we'll get together."

Sirius turned his back to her and stared at the fire. He felt sick. He had only had his daughter back in his life for six months, and now she was getting married. He wanted to be happy for her. More than anything. To him, she was still that little girl who would jump into his bed every morning to get up. Not the girl who was about to get married. _Time._

After what felt like an eternity to Katie, Sirius turned around and smiled. "So when is it going to be."

"As soon as possible."

Sirius hugged Katie tight. "Congratulations."


	10. Choices and Blessings

Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them a lot.

Here we go...

* * *

Two days later, the Hogwarts term had ended and the rest of the Weasley family moved in. The two days previous had been spent preparing rooms for all of them. Charlie and Bill, the two oldest Weasleys, were to come the following week. Katie and Oliver had spent some time at school with them, being as they were quidditch players and Oliver was and still is obsessed with the sport. 

Katie helped Ginny with her things, seeing as she had about twice as many bags as Fred and George combined and made her way up the stairs. She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to fix up the upstairs and the plumbing, which ended up having all the things Kreacher had stolen from the Black's hidden in the toilet. Fred and George tried to help, since they could use magic outside of school. Katie had them instead go up into Kreachers hiding place and coax him out. After anhour of arguing with the tempremental little house-elf, he ran off in a fit of curses back to his spot.

"Quite a friendlylittle bugger," George and Fred said.

Katie was just glad that she did not have to cook anymore. It became quite apparant when she moved in with Oliver after the Christmas holidays, and then to the Black house a few months later, that she would be the one cooking. Katie hated the stereotype, but decided not to even bother with that argument. She liked to cook, but it just got exhausting at times. Now that Molly was here, who was much more domesticatedand being a mother herself, took a load off of poor Katie. She didn't have to cook or try and clean the house alone anymore. She felt bad with all of the work Molly would now have to do, and walked into the kitchen to help Molly cook. Molly took one look at the dark circles under her eyes, and sent her up to her room to sleep.

It felt good to lay down after the events of the four previous days. The extra sleep would be much appreciated. When she laid down on Oliver's side of the bed she felt comforted by the smell of his cologne and fell asleep alomost instantly.

As Oliver walked by the room he saw Katie sigh in her sleep. He walked in and sat in the chair by the bed. She looked so peaceful, lying there it remindedhim of the days back at Hogwarts, without a care in the world. They were a normal couple and there was no fear of Voldemort. Even if there was concern about him returning, Katie and him were not involved in any way. As he watched his future wife sleep, he thought of all the ways this could be changed. If Katie becomes an important part of the war against Voldemort, he could loose her. The Death Eaters would be after her, there would be nowhere that she would be safe. He could become bait for them. She loved him dearly and would be blinded by her love for himand her duty as an Auror. He hoped it would never come to that. He looked at her hand, at the ring that shone back. Her hand was by the face that seemed to be appreciating the extra amount of shut eye. "I love you," he said quietly to her.

As if she had heard him, Katie opened her eyes and saw Oliver sitting in the chair. She smiled at him and crawled into his arms. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she said, "I told Sirius."

"Good for you Kates, what did he say."

"Congratulations."

"So we have his blessing?"

"Yes."

Oliver smiled and rested his head on Katie's. "When sould we have it then?"

"As soon as possible."

"July-"

"Twentieth."

"Perfect."

Katie took Oliver's hands and started tracing the scars again. _Quidditch, fourth year, ran into him and we fell twenty feet to the ground, three days in the hospital wingapiece. Potions, seventh year... _Oliver looked down at Katie, who was fast asleep. He pulled his hands out of her and held her tight, so he wouldn't drop his precious load, put her on the bed and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing. They didn't even hear the sound of Molly Weasley calling everyone for dinner, their favorite time of the day. For the first time in what felt like forever, the only thing that matter to them was eachother.


	11. Flashbacks and Fights

**WOW! Thanks for all the reviews guys... Especially liz and liam the luton lion. you guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

Oliver and Katie woke the next morning to Molly's yelling. "Just because you can use magic outside of school now doesn't mean you have to do everything that way!" Katie smiled and remembered the summer before her last year. She got mad at Oliver and turned his hair neon pink. He returned the favor by turning hers neon blue.

After Molly's rant had ended, Oliver moaned and put his head on her chest. "Morning already?"

" 'Fraid so."

"Mmm," he groaned kissing her neck.

Katie kissed the top of his head and stretched her back out.They slowly made their way out of bed and down the stairs. Molly gave them a grin hello and saw that Katie was in a tank top and short shorts, while Oliver was only wearing boxers. "I would suggest revaluating your looks you two," Molly said. "members of the Order are coming for breakfast to get things in line." All Katie and Oliver had to do was hear the frontdoor crack before the pair shot up the stairs. Before shutting the door she heard Molly yell, "SEE! They don't use magic for everything!"

When the two came back down, Molly had set food on the table and was still able to yell at Fred and George. Katie and Oliver took their places at the table, along with the other wizards. Dumbledore gave a nod hello and a smile to the two as he sat down at the head of the table. Tonks sat by Katie giving her a hug and grinning madly at Oliver. Katie put here head on Oliver's shoulder and whispered, "she knows." Oliver mouthed, "oh."

Sirius sat across from Katie between Molly and Lupin. Fred and George kept complaining about not being allowed in but were eventually thrown out by Mrs. Weasley. As the room began to settle Dumbledore began to speak.

"As you have all heard, Voldemort has returned. He is getting stronger by the day and we must do everything in our power to stop this before it becomes another war. There is not much to say at this point other than the fact that this will be headquarters. Katie, Oliver and Sirius have been here these last few months preparing this place so it will be ready for operation. As you all can also see, it is far from done. Any help would be greatly appreciated, especially from the happy couple." Dumbledore said the last bit with a smile motioning at Katie and Oliver who were turning bright red and grinning behind the hair that fallen into their faces as they lowered their heads. Katie saw Lupin look at Sirius with curious eyes. Sirius smiled.

The meeting went on for another hour, discussing the comings and goings of the house and the portrait the hung in the hall. By eleven, all that remained at the house that was not already staying there was Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore. And by the way Lupin was looking at her, Katie had some major explaing to do.

_Flashback 14 years_

_Katie sat at the Ministry headquarters staring off into space. She had no idea where her father was and no idea what they had done to Lupin after he had been yelling at the Ministry men on their front lawn when they took Sirius. She was scared and very confused. What had her father done? She reflected on two nights before. _

_Her father had been saying something about Lilly and James Potter, the ones that had the candy and the baby. Katie liked them they looked after Katie when her mother had left. They didn't tell Katie this off course, they meerly said that they were getting in practice for their little one on the way._

_As Sirius got a bag full of Katie's things together, she sat and watched a ladybug crawl across the ground. As Katie reached to get it, Sirius picked her up and said, "how would you like to visit Uncle Remus?"_

_Katie grinned as wide as he could and put her arms around his neck burrying her face there. When she heard the loud crack she opened her eyes and found herself in Remus' small home._

_He had fallen asleep on the couch, the full moon having only been two days ago. He looked beat and tired. Sirius shook him from his slumber and whispered to him quietly for several minutes. After what felt like forever, Sirius walked over to her, got to his knees and grabbed her wrists gently. "Katie," he whispered. "I want you to stay with Remus for a few days. Can you be a big girl and do that for me?" Katie nodded. "Good, I'll be back in a few days to take you home." He kissed Katie on the forehead and apparated out._

_Later that night as Katie lay in bed, she heard her father's rushed voice coming from downstairs. She wanted to run to him, but decided against it after she heard the word 'Voldemort' and the phrase 'I didn't betray them.' She then heard the phrase, 'take care of my little girl' before she heard the loud crack. Little Katie began to cry. _

_After an hour had passed, Remus woke her from her troubled sleep. He smiled and said, "Let's go check on your Dad." Katie jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over. She placed her head into his chest and found herself in her bedroom after the crack. Katie heard loud voices and her father yelling downstairs. "Stay here and don't move," Remus said before running down the stairs._

_Katie looked out from behind the banister. Her father was yelling something that she could not make out. There were many witches and wizards in their living room. People Katie did not know. _

_When she saw her father being drug out by ministry agents, little Katie cried out and ran to her father._

_"Where are you going?" she asked frightened at the sight of her father being led away. _

_Before he could answer, he was taken away. Katie yelled, "NO BRING HIM BACK! WHERE'S MY DADDY…"_

_One of the men picked Katie up and took her out the door. She saw Remus arguing saying how Katie's father could not have done the crime. Katie cried out for the him, but he could not hear her. The last she saw of her father was his eyes, Katie had never seen them like this, they weren't comforting and wise like what she was used to. They were wide and fearful._

_CRACK_

_Katie was pulled from her thoughts by a man with half-moon glasses and a croocked nose. He smiled at her and said, "what's your name?"_

_"Katie Black, sir."_

_"Oh, so you're Sirius' daughter."_

_"Yes," Katie said her eyes getting wide as she hopped out of her chair. "have you seen him, I don't know what's going on and I'm scared."_

_The man placed her back into her chair and sat beside her. "Everything will be alright," he comforted._

_Remus ran through the door and saw Katie. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He sat next to the man as Katie cuddled into his lap and fell asleep to Remus saying, "It's good to see you againg Proffesor Dumbledore..."_

_Katie was lightly shaken awake by Remus. A Ministry agent was sitting where the old man had been. There were two others standing in front of the chair Katie and Remus were in. The one in the chair said, "Hello Miss Katie, how are you?"_

_"Fine, where's my Daddy?"_

_"I'm afraid you may not be seeing him for a while Katie, he has to go somewhere for a little while."_

_"Where?"_

_"To a place far away that good little girls like you can't follow. This man here Katie is named Carl Bell. He is an Auror and will look after you along with his wife until your Dad comes back. Do you understand?"_

_"No, I want to stay with Remus," she said, looking at him. Remus had a white face and looked at her sadly._

_"I'm afraid you can't Katie. With his condition and all, it would be too dangerous for a little girl. Remus may still visit you as often as he likes and you may see him whenever. The Bells will raise you as their own until you are older. The only catch is Katie, you will have to change your last name to Bell and keep your hair blonde for a little while. Are you alright with all of this?"_

_Katie nodded sadly as Remus handed her to Carl. She wrapped her arms around his neck the same way she did with her father and Remus. She waved goodbye and was carried out by Carl as she turned her hair blonde._

_Over the years Katie would see Remus almost twice weekly. Katie grew up into a pretty thing with green eyes and a love for quidditch. Her neighbor Oliver was her age as well, and just as obsessed with the dangerous sport. They always seemed to bond Remus could even see them dating when they were older..._

"HE DID WHAT?" Remus yelled.

They were sitting by the fire in the sitting room that evening. Sirius and Oliver were also their sitting quietly.

"He proposed Remus. Even Sirius is alright with it. With the growing threat of Voldemort we may not have a chance to be together. We want to take this step so we get that chance."

"Honestly Remus, you're over-reacting. I couldn't be more happy for them." Sirius said holding Katie's shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze.

"Well then you'll be more excited to her the next part of the news. We've picked a date. Next month. July 20th."

"YOU DID WHAT!" they roared together as Katie and Oliver nearly ran upstairs with their arses on fire.

**It'll take a while to get the next part up. I don't know where to go next exactly and it looks like I have a wedding to plan for these two love birds. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**luv,**

**Katie**


	12. Big Trouble in Little Azkaban

**Hello all!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After calming down an angry Remus and Sirius, Katie and Oliver made their way to their room. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for them. With July 20th only a month away, they had to get going. Oliver was also going away for a quidditch tour soon after that as well. After an hour of packing they began to plan. They agreed on a place a few miles away from Godrick's Hollow. Katie sent an owl to the place to reserve the date. At nearly nine-thirty, they got ready for bed.

As Katie changed into her night clothes, Oliver sat on the bed and tried to make it difficult for her to try and get her in a mood. "Why do you even but those things on?" he asked. "We always end up them off anyway."

He crawled to the opposite side of the bed and massaged her shoulders as he kissed her neck. Katie was tense, but pretended like she enjoyed it for him. As she pulled her shorts on, she leaned up and kissed Oliver. Even sitting he towered above her. His 6'3" over her 5'10" made them the two tallest in their year. Katie flipped over and pushed Oliver on his back, the force taking him by suprise. Katie kissed his neck as he took of her shirt, which he found to be quite difficult considering she was attached to his neck. As all the clothes made their way to the floor, Katie and Oliver found themselves in a very compromising situation if either Remus or Sirius were to walk in.

As they continued, Katie heard a loud slam, which she knew was the front door. They tried to ignore the sounds of comotion coming from downstairs, but realized quickly that they would be needed. They threw on their clothes as quickly as they could, and ran down the stairs. Harry walked through the front door with Remus, Tonks and several other members of the order. Remus walked over to them and explained what had happened. Harry had been attacked by Dementors at his aunt and uncles's house. He had used magic to deter them and was expelled because of it. He would have to go to a hearing to try and deter the punishment and proove his innocence. Remus told Katie that Dumbledore had asked him to go to Azkaban and look into it. The Ministry would certainly not do so by themselves.

Oliver looked dissapointed and upset at this. They had a month to plan an entire wedding, and now Katie was off. He had to go on the quidditch tour, only a week. When would then return to Katie, hopefully in the same condition he left her, it would only be three weeks away.

"When does he want us to go?" Katie asked Remus.

"Now."

Katie sighed, clearly upset by the news, and kissed Oliver. "Be careful," he whispered.

"Always."

Tonks walked over awkquardly, as if she was interupting, and gave Remus a friendly smile. _Odd, _Katie thought, _I didn't even know they knew eachother. _

"Did he tell you what we have to do?"

"Yes," Katie answered. "Azkaban."

"Azkaban."

Sirius over heard the dreaded word and came over. "What now about Azkaban?"

"We have to find what we can about the Dementors who attacked Harry," Katie answered knowing that this was going to end up being an arguement.

"Why is it your responsibility?"

"I'm an auror now Sirius and it's my job. You know that this isn't exactly a safe job."

"I know, just be careful, I don't want to find out what happens when you get near the Dementors."

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Katie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie changed into her black auror robes. They never fit her quite right, mostly due to the fact she was half a head taller than most of the other women at the ministry. It made her easy to spot unfortunately, especially when trying to yell at people.

She ran back downstairs and apparated to Azkaban with Tonks. It was by far the worst place Katie had ever been. It was a tall sinister looking building, black as night. The Dementors circled the top, and Katie could the moans and cries of prisoners. They walked through the archway, which Katie could swear looked like it was built of bones, and found the warden's office. Tonks knocked on the door which then opened by itself.

The warden was a short fat man with a short temper, especially after seeing their ministry badges. "Whadoyawant?"

"We are interested as to why your Dementors went for an evening stroll tonight." Tonks began.

"I have no control of the things anymore. They bloody come and go as they see fit nowadays."

Tonks looked at him incredlously. "What kind of sodding--"

She was cut off by the blaring of an alarm. The warden looked shocked. "What the bloody hell is that? That hasn't gone of since Sirius Black escaped."

The three of them walked into the prison. Some of the cells had been opened and the prisoners freed were running towards the exit. Katie and Tonks ran to it as fast as they could. They cast a barrier charm to keep them all inside. Unfortunatly that meant that they were trapped as well. On of the women who was freed threw a rock at Katie, who dodged just in time. The twosome began hexing the prisoners who were closing in on them. They only had four more before the women, who Katie then recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, threw another rock at Katie screaming, "Think fast cousin!"

Katie managed to say, "Petrificus Totalus," towards her before the rock knocked her into unconciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kates, Kates baby can you hear me?" Olivers voice sounded like heaven.

Katie groaned and opened her eyes. She was at St. Mungos. The light shone through the windowsand into her eyes. As she squinted she realised that they were not the only two in the room. Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks were also there. She did her best to smile at them, despite the throbbing in her head.

"That was quite a scare you gave us Katie," Dumbledore said. "I'm glad to see you are alright."

"Thanks."

"Sirius is absolutely out of his head right now, worried about you. He'll be glad to know you're not dead."

Katie giggled. He was going to kill her. Oh well.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Katie. Had it really only been a few hours? It felt like they'd been apart forever. "I have good news," he said.

"Really and what's that?"

"Were getting married in the hall you picked."

Katie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Everything was perfect, not counting the throbbing of her head. Then, something else hit her like a rock.

"Oliver who's going to do the ceremony?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well considering who my father is and considering that I want him there might make things a little difficult. Especially when the Ministry shows up to collect him."

"Oh."

Katie buried her face in her hands. _Same shit. Different Day._ Before a meltdown could commence, however, Dumbledore stepped in. "Not to interfere, but I believe I have a solution."

Katie and Oliver looked at him eagerly.

"You see, I am ordained in the wizarding world to do such ceremonies. I would be honored to wed the two of you if you would like."

Katie thought she was going to cry. And she did. Through her sobs of joy she managed to cry, "Thank you headmaster. This means so much."

Dumbledore gave Katie his all-knowing smile. "You just get that wedding planned."

"I will."

Soon after a healer came in to look at her head. He gave her a potion to make her sleep, and as the room began to spin, she looked at Oliver and managed, "I love you."


	13. Released and Gone

Katie was released three days later. She didn't realise that a blow to the head could be taken so seriously. She figured it out soon enough though, especially after trying to stand and walk in a straight line.

Oliver helped her to the curb outside the hospital. She could not apparate because of her head in the state it was in, nor could she use floo powder. If anyone overheard the destination, it would raise more than a few eyebrows. Katie was also to big to apparate back with Oliver. No matter how they looked at it, they would have to use the Knight Bus.

While they waited, Katie sat on the bus stop bench and looked through a muggle wedding book. The three days Katie had spent in the hospital wing had done her good, she and Oliver (who was given time off to spend time with Katie before the tour) had planned the majority of the ceremony. It would be small, of course, the only people that could go were Katie and Olivers bridesmaids and groomsmen and the members of the order that they knew. Oliver's parents were in the order, but Carl and Sue Bell were not. Katie knew they would be dissapointed if they were not invited. (Telling them what was going on in her life was at the bottom of the list she'd constructed.)

All together it would only be about twenty people. Oliver's parents were very well off, his mother had been a singer when she was younger and his father was a famous quidditch commentator. They had come to see Katie while she was in the hospital. Oliver had told them after Katie had told Sirius. They were estatic, Katie was like a second child to them. When they overheard Katie talking to Oliver about the budget, they instantly swooped in, wanting to help. They greatly accepted it, since the two of them had very little money to speak of. Oliver was in his rookie year, and Katie had barely been promoted to the status of Auror, neither had much other than the other.

Katie looked up from her thoughts and saw the Knight Bus approaching. Oliver helped Katie to her feet and grabbed her arm.

"I'm alright Oliver," Katie said.

Oliver nodded, kissed her forehead and slipped his arm down and grabbed her hand. She leaned her head against his as they boarded. They found a seat near the front, seeing as they were the only ones on.

"Where to now?" the shrunken head asked.

"Grimmuald Place," Oliver answered.

"Take it away Ernie!"

The bus jerked back into motion, making Katie's head ache. Oliver slipped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He had forgot how much she hated the Knight Bus, he never knew why...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Katie followed Mr. Bell out of the Ministry Building and called for the Knight bus while Katie stared at the gutters. Mr. Bell had told her that he was not the best apparater and couldn't apparate with Katie like Remus and her father could, so they waited._

_When the bus arrived, he picked Katie up and put her in a seat next to his in the back. Katie saw herself in a mirror a witch in front of her was using to put on makeup. She looked funny with blonde hair. She then realised that this was because her eyebrows were still dark brown. She looked down so no one would see and changed them. _

_While they waited to pull away, Katie looked out a back window and was shocked at what she saw. **Her father in handcuffs and men from Azkaban taking him away.** Katie could only gasp. No tears came either. Just cold realisation. _What had he done?

_As the Knight bus pulled away, Katie looked out the window. The last vision of her father for twelve years would be this one. Katie looked at the calender on the wall on the bus. It was her fifth birthday today._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

When they reached Grimmuald Place, Sirius was the first one to reach. He pulled her into a tight hug and then scolded her for her job for the thousandth time. "I told you it was dangerous business becoming an Auror!"

After all of their greetings, and a welcome home dinner by Mrs. Weasley, Katie and Oliver went upstairs to work on the wedding. By three in the afternoon, it was nearly done. All they had to do was actually get the stuff they needed. Oliver left in two days, much to Katie's dismay. She now knew how Oliver felt when she got assignments.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kates?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my toothbrush?"

Oliver was about to leave on the tour. He had packed only what Katie had packed for him before she left for her previous assignment.

"In the bathroom."

Suddenly there was a loud crack and there was Fred and George standing in front of them holding a red toothbrush.

"Here ya go, Oliver mate," George said.

"We'll miss you," Fred sang.

"And long to kiss you," George sang. The two danced around and ended up behind Katie.

"You're the only one I ever loved!" the twins finished. And as quickly as they appeared, they apparated away. Soon after was the normal, "stop doing that!" from Mrs. Weasley.

After an hour of where's my this and what happened to my that, Oliver was packed. As he stood by the door, he looked at Katie. He wanted her to go, but the traveling would be too much and she had to get the wedding together, what was left of it anyway. He wanted to help her and felt guilty about not being able to, but he knew that she would be able to manage.

Katie ran toward him with a package. "What's this?" Oliver asked.

"A reminder and a good luck charm," she replied, kissing him.

"Am I really that bad?"

"Not at all, your bloody brilliant." Katie kissed him again, which he greatfully returned. Fred and George started to make kissing noises from the living room, then apparated on either side of Oliver and kissed his cheeks, then apparated over to Katie and did the same, before apparating back into the living room yelling, "One for the road, Oliver darling!"

Katie grinned while Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh bloody hell were's my sweatshirt," Oliver began to rumage through his suitcase while Katie lifted her wand above her head and called, "accio sweatshirt."

It flew through the living room and then to the front of the house where Katie and Oliver were. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime, charms was never your thing."

They walked out the door and out into the summer sun. It would be warm today, and Katie lived for the heat. She wished Oliver would be there to share it with her.

The Puddlemere stadium was only a mile from Grimmuald place. They had decided to walk because neither of them wanted to leave the other. When they reached the stadium, all of the other players where there with their respective boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, and in some cases children. Katie felt out of place here, especially since the two of them were a good seven years younger than the other members of the team. Katie started helping Oliver with his things. The first match was against the Chuddley Cannons, one of their biggest rivals. She hoped they would do well, Oliver was still extremly competitive and she didn't want to have an evening's conversation on who does what wrong when and how and how they should do it so they won't do it wrong.

The port key was set to go off at eleven. Katie looked at her watch: 10:59. "Oliver," she said showing him her watch. He nodded, quickly kissed her and laid down with his things.

"I love you Kates," he said.

"Love you too, try not to brag about me too much."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the chiming of the clock tower. The sound shook Katie causing her to take her eyes off of Oliver. When she looked back down, he and the rest of the team, was gone.

Katie walked home, shut herself in their bedroom, worked on the wedding and some auror/ministry business until nine-thirty that evening and slept until three o' clock the following afternoon.


	14. Katie is Going to Kill Me!

**Thanks to the TWO people who review this story... I don't want to do this, but no reviews no story... I don't need long ones, just a little wow great chapter or something. I'd appriciate a little more than that though...**

**THANKS! Now on with the story:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katie looked into the mirror for the fifth time; this one fit her like a glove. It went down halfway on her back, and the way it was beaded and embroidered, made her shine. This one also went to the floor, unlike the last four that barely reached the ankle. Katie walked out of the changing room to her expert panel, Mrs. Weasley and Oliver's mom, Becky.

"Oh Katie, you look wonderful," Molly said.

"Oliver is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you in this," Becky said.

Katie grinned and said, "So this is the one?"

"Yes," they replied together.

Katie walked back into the dressing room and changed into her street clothes. When she walked back out, she was greeted by an extremely unexpected visitor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Puddlemere wins!"

Oliver whooped and flew to his nearest team mate. The match had lasted nearly two hours, which was incredibly long for a quidditch match.

Puddlemere had beaten the Cannons in three consecutive games, winning the tournament. This meant that Oliver and the rest of the team got to go home three days early. That night however, they would party.

Oliver wasn't much of a drinker, considering he only did it when he was out with the team, and always tried to look like he could hold about twice as much alcohol as he really could. Every time he did this, he would pass out and wake up the next morning in the hotel, usually surrounded by his teammates laughing their asses off. Since most of the others had spouses and in some cases kids, they all agreed to call their hung-over behaviors as exhaustion from the tournament when they got home.

At the bar, Oliver didn't get the chance to drink. He had to be interviewed by a reporter for a quidditch magazine, which he did not want to do. He hoped it would be a guy or an unattractive woman, but unfortunately for Oliver, they sent the loosest reporter on their staff.

"So Oliver," she said, scooting next to him. "When did you start to play quidditch?"

"Well," Oliver said scooting away from her. "Me dad was a quidditch commentator back in the day, so I always wanted to play. I started my second year in Hogwarts."

"Very nice. Now is Mr. Wood seeing anyone right now?"

"Yes," Oliver paused deciding whether or not to say anymore, but seeing as the woman's foot was getting way to close to particular area, said, "in fact were engaged."

"Oh," the woman said, retracting her foot like he'd hoped she would. "How long have you known each other?"

"We grew up together, I've known her since I was five…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sue, I mean, Mom, what are you doing here?" a very nervous Katie asked.

"Well I was shopping and saw Molly and Becky sitting in here and decide to pop my head for a quick hello. When I read the sign and realized that this is in fact a bridal shop, it peeked my interest considering the fact that their daughters are fourteen and nine. I also read an interesting article about Oliver in a Quidditch magazine saying that he was engaged to a girl he's known since he was five. That was about the time that you walked out of the changing room. Any idea about who that girl might be Katie?"

Katie looked at her adopted mother, raised her hands and said, "Suprise?" _I am going to kill him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Katie is going to kill me."

Oliver was sitting next to the portkey waiting for eleven thirty to strike. He had just gotten the quidditch issue with his interview. He had no idea that the articles would be published so quickly, especially as quickly as the next bloody day. He knew that Katie was putting off telling the Bells until the last possible moment. This sure put that out the window. He had proudly bragged to them about how he was going to be interviewed for the magazine. _Oh Merlin, Katie's going to kill me._

"All right boys and girls," Oliver's coach said. "One finger on the portkey. I want to see all of you in two days at the pitch. We've got another match at the end of August and I want you all prepared. Savvy?"

A various number of grunts came as reply as six hung-over and one sick-to-his-stomach-because-his-girlfriend-is-going-to-kill-him-when-he-gets-home quidditch players hit the ground and grabbed the cardboard box portkey.

When Oliver stood up, he was greeted by a very stern Katie Black/Bell. She looked at him and said, "Funny thing happened at the bridal shop today."

"You found the perfect dress?"

"As a matter of fact yes. But would you like to know who I ran into there?"

"A few blushing brides."

"Not quite, but Sue was more than happy to give condolences to me and my big headed fiance. I swear to God if I hear another HE DID WHAT! I am going to kill you Oliver Wood!" Katie screamed the last part putting all the attention on him and his red-faced fiance.

"So there coming then? Fantastic."

"Oliver-"

"I liked my gift," Oliver quickly added. "Do I still get to see you in them?" (Katie had given him a pair of frilly knickers with a note saying 'when you get back I'll wear them')

Katie face softened as she laughed, "I love you Ollie. But I hate that I can't stay mad at you."

"I love you too, Kates."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Katie,_

_HE DID WHAT! We are so excited for you. It's about time that lazy sod proposed. We expected to find out in some other form than an article in a quidditch mag. Even Fred and George knew before us. How they did that we'll never know. (But we suggest checking you bedroom for extendable ears. Anyway we expect an invitation. Not to mention the posibbility of being the bridesmaids... Any way, __Congrats Katie._

_Love, _

_Angie and Alicia_

This was about the millionth letter Katie had gotten from her old group of friends at Hogwarts. Of course the two would be her bridesmaids, they were the two best friends she'd ever had. Fred and George were going to be Oliver's groomsmen, considering they were the only two who could put up with him and his quidditch madness/paranoia. Katie had read many of others. She was to busy adressing a very important letter to send:

_Stephen and Becky Wood_

_and_

_Sirius Black, Carl and Sue Bell_

_Invite you to the union of_

_Mr. Oliver Jonathan Wood_

_to_

_Ms. Katherine Anne Black_

_On July the Twentieth 1995_

_at_

_eleven o'clock _

_in the_

_Godricks Hollow Ballroom_

_Please RSVP by July fifteenth._

Katie read the invitation for the billionth time as Oliver walked into their bedroom. Katie had tears in her eyes. Oliver, being male, put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong?"

Katie looked up at him and smiled. "This is really happening."

He sat across from her on the bed. "Three weeks."

She nodded. "Three weeks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**There ya go! I think I'm gonna put one more chapter between this and the wedding. I'm not sure though, review and let me know:**

**A few more pre wedding plans**

**or**

**Get it over with and marry the two love birds already**

**And remember my threat from earlier: no reviews no story!**

**Love,**

**Katie**

**PS-LIAM! I so did not factor that in. I meant for it to be aimed at Tonks. LeStrange must have terrible aim!**

* * *


	15. MollyRemusSirius is Going to Kill Me!

**Thanks for the reviews, please continue... since no one answered my question I'm takin some inititve here. This chapter is going to be the rehearsal dinner. Yay for weddings!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oliver took one more look at himself in the mirror. He looke funny in dress robes. He'd only worn them once before to a funeral, and he had been twelve so it didn't really count.

Katie didn't seem awkeward in the dress she was wearing, only when she walked: heels. Her dress was green, the color of her eyes. It was a halter and made Katie look even more gorgeous. What he didn't know is that she felt like three kinds of crap and had been all day.

"You look great," he said.

"You too, wait until you see my wedding dress."

"Which is cleverly hidden by the way."

"I know. It's in the last place you'll ever look." Oliver leaned in to kiss her, which was greatfully returned. Then the door opened as Sirius walked in.

"Katie-" he started before seeing the two attached at the lips. "Oh, sorry."

"It's all right. What's going on?" Katie asked, pulling away.

"Molly says you're holding things up. Everyone is already here."

"We'll be there in a moment."

"I'll tell her," he said giving them both a once over before walking out of the room.

"Well that could have been awkeward," Oliver said, which was responded to by a punch in the stomach.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Molly had put on a lovely ceremony. There ended up being nearly thirty people there in the end, due to last minute changes. Alicia, Angelina and Leanne, being the bridesmaides, were in the same dress as Katie, only black, red and blue. It was Alicia's idea to wear the matching dresses, which Katie got sucked into. They wanted her to wear pink, but it was quickly turned down with an enthusiastic 'absolutely not!'

Even Sirius had cleaned up for the event. The beard that as far as Katie knew, had been trimmed considerably. He also wore one of his father's old dress robes. Katie had only met him once, but remembered that Sirius had been about a head taller. This was especially apparent because Sirius had put on black socks to hid the difference in height.

Fred and George cleaned up as well. Both were wearing the dress robes that Molly had given them for the Yule Ball last Christmas. Ginny was in a skirt that Katie had helped pick out, as was Hermione. Tonks was wearing some kind of odd dress/robe outfit. She had also changed her hair to her an odd color combonation, gold and white. Even Lupin was wearing newer dress robes.

"Well aren't you dashing," Katie said walking up to him.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Lupin replied.

Katie hugged him. "Thanks for not killing Oliver."

"He hasn't gotten you pregnant yet."

"You'd kill the father of my child?" Katie asked playfully.

"What happens when it's triplets?"

"He'll kill himself dealing with me for nine months and then having to be there when I deliver them," Katie said laughing. She hugged Lupin goodbye and went to socialize with the rest of her guests.

The dinner was unbelievable. Molly had cooked a meal that easily could have fed at least one house back at school. Katie was so unbelievable happy for the first time in a while. Then came Alicia's speech.

"Katie and I have been friends since were two and four, which means I've known Oliver since diapers. The day Katie moved in and became another person in our play group, she pushed Oliver off the swingset that my mother had set up for me." Katie had been holding Oliver's hand and flipped it over to see a small crescent shape scare on his palm that would have gone unoticed by an untrained eye. "Oliver cut his hand open and never played on a muggle play set again." The entire room broke out in laughter while Oliver turned red. "As time went on though, everyone could see that the academic Wanna-be Auror would marry the Quidditch star. Ang and I have been telling them this since they were in fourth year. It took us three bloody years to do it, about a million four AM practices, half a million cups of coffee, twelve quidditch matches, and a quidditch house cup, but the results are simply amazing as we can all see. The Auror loves the Quidditch star, and the Quidditch star loves the Auror. Congrats you two, and don't kill eachother once you're stuck together."

The room broke out into applause, Alicia always had a way with words. Leanne was always super jealous that she could not write like her. All pressure had been taken off at this point, as Fred to the stage to do his speech, Katie bit her lip.

"Olie and I have been pals since we were wee kids," Fred began, imitating Oliver's Scottish accent. "We were always close, even when he became a Quidditch Nazi." Laughter broke out from the members of the team who were present. "George and I, knowing Mr. Wood's feelings for Miss Black, tried on many occasions to get Katie to flash Oliver to make him cancel those early morning drills. We also found that despite her small stature Katie can in fact beat us up." Katie put her head down on the table. "We also aided Ang and Alicia in bringing together of these two, more for our own gain than theirs. But once they were together, boy would you catch them doing some weird stuff around school. One time we caught them in Defense Against the Dark Arts while ol' Lupin was in his office. It was a full moon so let's guess who wasn't doing extra credit." A now mortified Katie looked up to see all of the room in a fit of laughter except Molly, who was going to kill her son, Sirius, who was about to kill Oliver, and Remus, who was about to kill Katie. Harry was laughing so hard his glasses were fogging up, even Dumbledore was laughing. "Despite more than one bizzare moment, these two were meant for each other. The Anal-retentive loves the Quidditch Nazi and the Quidditch Nazi loves the Anal-rentive. To the Happy couple!"

"TO THE HAPPY COUPLE," the room responded.

Katie and Oliver wanted to die.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After watching Molly rip Fred a new butt hole, Katie and Oliver made their way through the rest of the people.

Katie felt unbelievable happy the the rest of the night. Despite the quickly changing world and all of the evil in it, for that one night, all was right.The party continued until midnight and then Katie and Oliver went to bed. They cuddled in close, but were interupted by Katie leaping out of bed and making a mad dash for the rest room before puking her guts out. Oliver ran in after her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just an upset stomach. I've had it since this morning."

"Just jitters?"

"Just jitters," Katie said. "I'm going to brush my teeth and be back in a second."

Oliver nodded and walked out. Katie brushed her teeth and crawled into bed with Oliver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next one is the wedding! I'm so excited! Please ****leave me lots of reviews! Pretty please!**

**Love,**

**Katie**


	16. Vows and Cradles

**Okay the last chapter is doing okay review wise but I'm not easily satisified by one more review than usual. So I'm going to start a contest. Seventieth r****eviewer gets to do something that I will talk about after this chapter so I don't give it away now. A coupele of you are sly and already figured it out already, LOL.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katie was in the back room at the hall with her head in a toilet. This had been the third time this morning she'd gotten sick. She had managed to avoid the constant puking in front of anyone who would get worried over it. The last thing she needed was more people being nervous over her barfing.

After another few dry heaves, Katie got up and put on the dress. It felt a little tighter since she had first tried it on last month, but still fit her beautifully. She was admiring herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door and Leanne poked her head in, "Are you ready future Mrs. Wood?"

Katie forced a laugh and nooded, "yeah I think so."

Sirius was waiting for her just outside the door to the chapel in the hall. He wore a hood over his face so no one would be able to recognize him.

"You're not wearing that inside are you?"

"Until I walk in that door."

"You're a little over paranoid at times, you know that right?"

Sirius smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You look beautiful Katie."

Katie held back tears and nooded thank you. The organ music began to play and Katie watched as Ang and Fred walked through the door. Then Alicia and George, and finally Leanne and Oliver's brother David. Her heart was in her stomach as she heard the bridal song begin. Sirius smiled at her and put the veil over her face, and took his cloak off.

"Ready?"

"As I'm gonna be," Katie said.

They walked through the door into the chapel. All of the guests only filled the first four rows. They were all beaming as Katie walked down the aisle. Oliver stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Katie felt her cheeks turn red when she noticed he was staring.

It seemed like an eternity before they made their way to the alter. When they did, Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said, "Who gives the brided away."

"Her father, her godfather and her guardian do," Sirius replied. It had been an issue when Carl found out about the wedding, considering that he had raised Katie more than her own father had. Sirius hesitantly agreed. Remus, Katie's godfather, being included had been Sirius' idea.

Sirius took Katie's hand and placed in Oliver's. He whispered, "Take care of her for me." Katie promised herself that she wouldn't, but began to cry anyway. Oliver squeezed her hand and gave her a quick hug. Dumbledor began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in matromony." Dumbledore continued the vows.

"I Katie, take thee Oliver, to be my lawful wedded husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"I Oliver, take thee Katie, to be my lawful wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"If anyone should object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore paused. "Then by the power invested in me by the Order of Merlin, I know pronounce you witch and wizard. You may kiss the bride." Oliver didn't kiss her, he grabbed her by the lips with his. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Oliver Wood." Everyone broke out in applause. Sirius and Remus were crying and Tonks' hair was various colors, probably to resemble confetti. _This was what it felt to be happy,_ thought Katie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The reception was held again at Grimmuald Place. Sirius out in the open too long could only spell trouble, especially if someone saw him. It was very simillar to the rehearsal dinner, but without the Fred speech and with the alcohol. Molly spent more of the evening keeping Fred and George away from it than she spent enjoying herself. But neither did Katie.

Sh managed to hold it off after her and Oliver's first dance, as well as the dances with everyone else, but soon after her head was back in a toilet. _The high from the wedding wore off,_ She thought. This time however, Katie had not gone undetected. When she lifted her head out, Molly was standing in the door of the bathroom. "Are you all right dear?"

"Yes, I mean-no, I thinks so, just jitters."

"Mmm, and how long have these 'jitters' been going on?"

"Two days."

"Katie, have you and Oliver been-" Molly paused deciding how to word the next part. _Bloody brilliant, _thought Katie. _Out of all the times she could talk and it be relevant, she's bloody speechless! _"intimate," Molly finished.

"What?" Katie replied incredulously.

"Have you to ever slept together?"

"Molly what the bloody hell does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Molly said frowning. "Congratulations." She hugged Katie and walked out of the bathroom.

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful, except when George and Fred apparated into the freezer and got stuck. By three in the morning everyone had retired.

Tonight was the night Katie had agreed to wear the skimpy outfit she had given to Oliver. It didn't fit like Katie remebered, a little tighter. She'd only bought it a month ago.

As they lay down in bed, they began to kiss, which would lead to the regular makeout/sex routine. Katie was distracted by Molly's comments from earlier though. When they had finished and Katie had her head rested against Oliver's chest, it hit her.

"Oh bloody hell!" Katie jumped out of bed, got into her robe and ran to Molly's room. She was not in there and in her desperate rant started yelling, "Molly!" waking up all of the other people asleep at Grimmuald Place.

Molly ran up to her and said, "what's the matter dear?"

"What you were talking about earlier, about Oliver and me being together," she started ignoring the fact that Remus and Sirius, not to mention Fred and George, were all there. "What did you mean?"

"Dear, I'm sure it's not what I thought-"

"I'm not."

Molly nodded and pulled Katie into the bathroom, shutting the door. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test Katie had bought after she and Oliver started being intimate. Molly had Katie do the test, when the five minutes were up, she looked at the strip and tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Oh my god."

"Congratulations dearie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**OK now here's what the reviewer gets to do: boy or girl? I can't decide so I will let one of you guys choose. Good Luck!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	17. Our First Fight

**I'm sorry I wasn't entrirely clear, but i like the twin idea btw, the seventieth reviewer gets to choose. So to make up for it, I'm posting this up two days after the last chapter! I'm glad to see this story is finally picking up some steam, It's pretty cool! I don't know if this chapter is going to be long cuz my bdays on 2morrow (9/25) so yeah. 17!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Congratulations dearie."

Katie stared at the strip._ I'm going to be a mother. Mom, mummy, mum, mommy._ "Oh my god," Katie repeated.

"Well better to find it out now after you're already married to him though, ey?"

Katie forced a laugh to not freak Molly out. This was definately not one of the things Katie and Oliver had planned to happen over the next few months. They had wanted to be married a year before they had kids. They both still had -teen at the end of their ages. Katie would still be at be barely twenty when she had the baby. But she knew that this baby would be the best thing in her life, no matter when they came. _Now to scare the shit out of Oliver, _she thought with a laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You did what!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Took a pregnancy test."

"Katie, please don't play this game with me, what did it say."

"Better brush up on your diaper changing skills."

Oliver stared at her, trying to dicipher her Black family sense of humor that she shouldn't even have or know how to do. "Katie, you're--we're going to have a baby."

Katie sat down on their bed and nodded with a smile.

"And I'm--oh bloody hell--going to be a father?"

Katie's grin deepened.

Oliver threw his arms around her, knocking her off balance, and they were both laying on the bed, their long legs daggling off the side. "You sure know how to suprise a guy Katie Black."

"Katie Wood," she corrected as he kissed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning Sirius, Remus, how was your evening?" Katie was up at six-thirty cooking breakfast.

"Fine," Remus said. "Are you alright, you and Molly were in the bathroom for a while."

"Yes we'll get to that in a minute."

"Good morning mother of my child," Oliver said walking into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus looked at him, then at Katie, getting into parent mode.

"Or now's good," said Katie as her owl dropped a letter in her hand. It was from the Ministry. She put it in the pocket of her robe.

Remus, Sirius, Katie and Oliver all sat down at the table. Remus was the first to speak.

"Katie, how many people know about this?"

"You two, my brilliant bloody husband, and Molly. Why?"

"Katie," Sirius started. "Dumbledore told us that the Ministry has another assignment for you this year, in Hogwarts. How are you going to do this?"

"I haven't been given an assignment."

"That letter you just got, it was from the Ministry wasn't it," Oliver said getting out of his chair to pour some coffee for the three of them and orange juice for Katie.

Katie took the letter out, "yes."

"Read it, out loud."

_Dear Mrs Katie Wood,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. With the rumors of You-know-who on the rise, we wish for you to begin guarding the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays every week until this threat is taken care of or proven false. Please send your reply promptly, the term, as I'm sure you know starts September first._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Aki Oro_

_Head Auror_

"Well at least they tired to bloody personalize it," Oliver said, slamming down his coffee cup and leaving the room.

"Oliver-"

"Let him be," Remus said. "we are all worried about this assignment Katie, especially now that you're pregnant. Think about this from his perspective, you are his wife and are carrying his child. We all know that Hogwarts is not safe. Voldemort will be after Harry, putting you in a great deal of harm. That baby and you can become a huge amount of bait for us if you are captured."

"I know Remus. But I don't have a choice. This is my job, this is my duty, I have to do it. Besides, it will only be for a few months. Once I'm about six or seven months along, they aren't going to want me to defend anyone or anything. I know the risks Remus, I've known them for years, if I start to change my life because of fear, that's only giving them what they want; fear."

Sirius had been quiet for a long time. He was staring at the table and his hands. "Katie, when you start this thing at Hogwarts, you will be about three months along, right?"

"I don't know Sirius."

"Go to a healer and see how far you are before you make anymore descisions."

"Alright."

"Katie," Sirius paused.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Congrtualtaions yourself," she said throwing her arms around his neck. "You're going to be a Grandpa."

"Make me feel just a little older Katie."

"I'll heat your pumpkin juice for you if you like," Katie said giggling, beggining to set the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver didn't say anything at breakfast. Neither did anyone else. They did it again. Took away Katie, making her a puppet in a war that she has nothing to do with. She wasn't even born when it had first began, now it was everything in her life. _She's pregnant and their sending into the goddamn line of fire. _Oliver got up from the table and left the room. This time, Katie went after him, ready for the argument.

"What the hell is your problem," Katie stated.

"Well let's see Kates, they are sending you off, pregnant to watch over a place where Voldemort has attacked or infultrated three times!"

"So? Oliver you knew the risks, we agreed to take the risks together. You're in the bloody order, remember!"

She knew that everyone in the kitchen was listening, but she didn't care. Oliver was her husband, and he was acting like a five year old child.

"Katie what happens if you get hurt, like you did at Azkaban?"

"Oliver, unlike the wives of the other members of your team I am not a bloody trophy. I have a job to do."

Oliver turned his back to her. His shoulders shook with sobs. "At what cost? You? Our child? If I lost you, Katie, there would be no purpose to anything I've ever done in my life." He sat on the couch in the living room. Katie sat beside him and put his arm around him.

"I swear, nothing is going to happen to me, or our baby. I have over a month to get everything in order. It's only four days a week. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You swear to me Kates?"

"I do. Oh and guess what this just was?"

"What?"

"Our first fight as a married couple, I think our marriage is full consimated now."

Oliver laughed, pulling her in tighter than he ever had before,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Another chapter gone! Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming please, I love the long ones and I love you guys reviewing: Fluffysmarts, lilangelxox, Queen of Crimson, Cheekychick41, siriusbrillantbrunette, ****CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**, **and Liamthelutonlion. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	18. Osservare Il Feto

**On With the Show! Thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

Three weeks after the big news, Katie finally got around to scheduling the appointment to check on her baby. The three weeks had been fairly uneventful, other than Katie gaining seven pounds and the two of them moving out of Grimmuald Place. They got a three-bedroom town house by the quidditch pitch so Oliver would not be far away if she needed him when she was further along in her pregnancy. It was also close enough to Grimmuald in case she decided to walk, after the baby of course. 

Katie had prolonged the doctors appointment as long as she could. She hated it more than the Knight Bus. In fact, she had not been there since she was fourteen after Fred and George had hit with a bludger and off her broom during the summer holidays. Molly took away their beater bats and they had to use pots for the rest of the summer, despite Oliver's constant pleadings.

Oliver had decided to come along too, mostly due to the fact that Katie had been joking Fred and George that she was planning on ditching. So, just to make sure she went, Oliver went too, much to Katie's anoyment.

As they sat in the room waiting for a healer, Oliver was being nosy and playing with the instruments on the table. He picked one that looked like a duck's bill and started messing with it. "What's this do?" he asked.

"That opens my cervix."

"Oh," he said placing it on the table.

The healer came in to the room with a screen. She was a younger woman, hardly older than Katie and Oliver, she had brown eyes and hair and a more Italian appearence. She smiled at the two of them and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wood, I'm Dr. Giani. I will be your healer for the months of your pregnancy and the first year of your childs life. Now, you are certain you are pregnant Mrs Wood?"

Katie hadn't been paying attention, she was to busy looking at an ugly baby picture on the wall.

"Mrs Wood? Mrs Wood?"

"Katie," Oliver whispered sharply.

"Oh right, that's me," Katie realized with a grin. "Yes I'm sure, either that or marriage has already made me fat."

"You're not fat," Oliver said the way he used to when the girls were complaining after quidditch practice.

"Try telling me that in four months without laughing," Katie said. Dr Giani started to laugh as she pulled the screen towards Katie and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Katie's stomach where a buldge was just beginning to show, "osservare il feto" she commanded and the baby appeared on the screen. Dr. Giani looked at the baby for a few moments and said, "yes, your baby is going along just fine. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yea."

"No," Katie said. "Not yet."

"Oliver would you?"

"Um," he said reconsidering his previous answer. "No, we can wait."

"Alright, now Katie I would like to see you again in about six weeks, can you do that?"

"Yes, I'll make an appointment when I'm walking out."

"Well then, I will see you in six weeks then."

"See you."

"See you."

* * *

"Why didn't you want to know?" Oliver asked as they walked out of the hospital and apparated back to their home. 

"I'm just not ready to know. I want it to be a suprise."

"Wasn't the fact that you were pregnant suprise enough?"

Once again humor had failed to hid Katie's real feelings of the last few months. She paced around the room for a fem moments, thinking of what to say next.

"No, it's just, no of it seems real yet," Katie said sitting down. "My job, my father, our marriage, our baby," she put her hand on her stomach. The thought of another life in her terrified and thrilled her.

"But I'm here," Oliver said. "Nothing will go wrong."

"How can you know that? What if something goes wrong at Hogwarts? What do I do, Oliver were still practically kids."

"No more talk of darkness," Oliver said. "Forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm hear, nothing will harm you, or our baby."

Katie threw her arms around his neck like she used to to Sirius and Remus when she was a child. "When did you become a motivational speaker," she said into his neck.

"When you got knocked up."

"You do know that it takes two people to do that, right?"

"Katie, don't blame your weight gain on me."

"Did you just call me fat?" Katie rose ready for a play-fight.

"I believe I just did."

Katie grabbed one of the pillows off of the couch and swung at Oliver.

* * *

_"Faster Bell this isn't a trot through the park!" Oliver bellowed from the hoops._

_Katie tried her best not to flip him off as she sped up. The snow falling didn't help either, Katie's hands kept slipping as she grabbed a tighter hold on her broom. Angelina threw her the quaffle, and Katie tossed it through the lowest hoop, which was quickly caught by Oliver._

_"Bell what are you doing? You're playing like a girl!"_

_Alicia through the quaffle to Katie who yelled, "I am a girl!" and through it through the middle hoop._

_"Bell, that was thrown in slopily have more precision and move FASTER!"_

_Throughout the practice, Oliver continued to yell at Katie and the rest of the team. When it was finally over, and the rest of the team had gone to the showers, Katie and Oliver were left alone on the pitch, so they thought._

_"Good practice Kates."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You still need to be faster though, you fly like your a five-hundred pound wrestler and-"_

_"OLIVER WOOD! Did you just call me fat?"_

_"No, I just meant-"_

_He was cut off with a snow ball to the face._

_"Why you-"_

_Oliver leaped out at Katie who dodged him without much effort. "Who's fat now-" she managed before Oliver tackled her. The two of them lied in the snow, faces inches apart, before the snow began to fall quickly._

_"We better get inside," said Oliver. "We don't need to be sick for the next match."_

_Katie nodded and bit her lip, "no we can't have that."_

_Oliver got off of her and they walked back to the castle in silence._

* * *

Oliver was on top of Katie on the floor of their flat, Katie was giggling like mad and so was Oliver. "You are still horrible at this game."

"I let you win."

"No you don't."

"Yes I did, I have to fight for two now."

"So now we're using that excuse? Kates, I'm dissapointed, I figured you'd have a better-"

Katie kneed him in the stomach and flipped him over.

"Like that?"

Oliver kissed her and flipped her back on her back. Katie giggled madly and the two of them fought for hours on the floor. Love in its simplest form.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Can any one find the two Friends lines and the Phantom of the Opera lines?**

**Until we meet again,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	19. On the Tracks Again

**Sorry for the lack of updates... No winner in the choose the gender contest, though we are getting close, don't forget!!! Number 70!!!**

**

* * *

**

Katie remembered back a year ago when she thought she would never have to go to Hogwarts again to apply an effort in something. Even though she had gone their on business for the Triwizard Tournament, an event she tried not to remember the events that occured that evening that seemed so long ago. Back then, she was unmarried, unpregnant and an unaouror. (A/N I made that word up;)) As she packed her things, Oliver was in the future babies room cursing at a crib that he was trying (and failing) to assemble with magic. "La culla monta!" he kept yelling. Katie walked into the room and saw the crib dancing on the two back legs and using the walls of the crib like wings. Katie laughed histerically.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Ever consider doing it by hand?"

"Yes, but what kind of tools would you like me to use?"

Katie pointed to the ground, "gli attrezzi appaiono" she said, and a tool box with tools appeared by her feet.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

There was a silence between them. "So," Oliver began. "When are you leaving?"

"Oliver Wood," Katie began sarcastically, "We went to Hogwarts for seven years and you still don't know what time the train leaves?"

Oliver pulled her in. "That's what I had you for." He kissed her, and Katie saw the clock out of the corner of he eye.

"Oy! Oliver I'm going to be late!" Katie grabbed her things as quickly as she could.

"Why are you going on the train anyway? Can't you just apparate there?"

"Did you not think I hadn't thought of that? They want me to monitor the activity to make sure nothing odd happens on the way there."

"I thought they usually waited until June for that."

Katie hit him. "You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious you're just pregnant and hormonal."

"Like I said, you're not funny."

* * *

Katie stood across from the wall that would bring her to platform 9 3/4. When the coast was clear, she charged at the wall and found herself in the bedlam the precedes going to Hogwarts. She saw a few of the other members of the Order escorting Harry to the train. After what had happened to him in the last few months, Katie couldn't blame them for wanting to tag along. Hell, if Sirius weren't a wanted man he'd probably live with her now.

As Katie walked up to them, they waved Harry seemed to be a little greener than usual. Katie leaned to Remus and whispered, "what's with him?"

"Teenage things, for one his trial didn't go smooth even though he got off, he watched Cedric get murdered, as you know, the ministry doesn't believe him about Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione were chosen as prefects."

"Other than that last one, how are the first three teenage things?"

"Don't help," Remus replied. There was a silence between them before, "how is the baby?"

"Okay so far, I've been keeping my food down. I'm gaining weight faster than that Muggle Oprah can."

"Who?"

"Oliver told me about her, she's American."

"Oh."

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Katie turned just in time to have someone with purple hair leap into her arms.

"Thanks, you do realize that the baby is in the front where you just rugby tackled me."

"And you're hormonal, brilliant."

"Thanks Tonks, and you're only the second one to bring that up to me today."

"You're welcome. Heard about the assignment, bloody rubbish if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're, you know-"

"You sound like Oliver, besides, I haven't quite brought it up to the Ministry yet."

"You havent!"

"No and keep your voice down, don't draw any uneeded attention to Harry."

"Aw-a brand new aouror, so by the book."

"Thanks," Katie said sarcastically.

The horn of the train began to blow to signal the students to get on. Katie hugged Remus and Tonks goodbye and ran to get on. She thought she would never have to do this again. When she got on, she walked up to the front to speak with the driver. He was an ederly man, and looked in Katie's mind to be ready to drop dead.

"Hello, I'm Katie Wood, I was sent here by the Ministry-"

"Yes," the man said. "Dumbledore asked me to give you this."

_Dear Mrs. Wood,_

_Congratulations on the baby. I'm sure that he is coming to a family full of love. My congratulations to you both._

_On the train, merely make sure that the children behave themselves. Enjoy yourself, spend some time with your friends. I do not fear an attack on the train._

_I would like you to pay attention to Harry when you are patrolling the school. I will not bring this up alloud, due to the levity of what Harry went through and the tasks that will surely test him this year. Watch out for him, for I will surely not be able to like I have in the past._

_This is not you're only task, you are also here for the Order. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Dolores Umbridge. She is a sniveling woman and argued passionately against you being placed at Hogwarts. This will be a testing time for you as well._

_Good Luck Katie,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Please meet me in my office before the sorting ceremony._

Katie looked up from the letter and nodded thank you to the driver. Katie walked out of the drivers area and to the compartment where all of the quidditch players used to hang out, minus Harry and occasionaly Fred and George. Sure enough, when she walked in, the only two in the compartment were Angelina and Alicia, who bombarded her with hugs.

"Katie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was given an assignment by the ministry to watch over the school four days a week."

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," Katie lied. "They must be afraid of something happening."

"Does it have to do with Cedric's death?"

"I don't know." _Lies, lies, lies._

"So," Alicia said with a sneaky grin. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Fred and George told us that you were, um-erm, well,"

"Pregnant?" Katie offered.

"Oh Merlin it's true?"

"Yes."

The two girls screamed. It felt good to be back with them. In some ways, it felt like she had never left. The world felt normal and non agressive, without the threat of doom. The girls talke for an hour before Katie pressed her head against the window and driffted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter is done!!! If I somehow miraculously get ten reviews on this chapter and there is a 70th reviewer so don't forget!!!**

_Until next chapter,_

_Love,__  
Katie_


	20. Father Flashback

**Were are close to the winner!!! Only eight more at the time I'm writing this. please keep reviewing!!!** **I'm posting this right after to inspire people to leave reviews... please don't wait to review so u can be 70th...**

This chapter is going to be a kind of filler cuz I feel like doing some flashbacks for the story...

* * *

_"Gryiffindor!"_

_Katie breathed a sigh of relief and ran to join her spot at the table. Remus had told her that both he and Sirius had both been in Gryffindor when they were at Hogwarts. The Bells had been hoping that Katie would be a Ravenclaw like they had been, which she did not want. Even though she had lived longer with the Bells than with her own father, whom she had not seen since that fateful day, she still felt closer to her father. She wished she could see him again._

_"Gryffindor!"_

_Oliver ran to sit by Katie as Dumbledore began his speach. When it was over, Olive exclaimed, "Every member of my family in Gryffindor! My parents will be so proud! What do you think you're parents are going to think of you not being in Ravenclaw?"_

_"Oh, I'm sure it won't come as a huge suprise," Katie replied grabbing her goblet of pumpkin juice ignoring Oliver's puzzled gaze. "Not at all." _

_

* * *

_

"Katie! Wake up!"

Katie stirred from her sleep and found herself looking out the window at Hogwarts.

Katie yawned. "Are we here already?"

"Yes," Angie said. "Merlin Katie, we thought you bloody died, you slept the whole way here!"

"Well seven years of this makes you fairly used to it." Katie heaved herself out of her seat and rubbed her exhausted eyes. With her ever-growing belly, she was finding that her balance was somewhat shot.

As they made their off the train, Katie saw Hagrid and waved hello. As the giant made his way towards her, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a key shaped like a phoenix. ( A/n the tail is the key part.)

"Hello Katie," he said. "Dumbledore asked me ter give this to you before you met with him in case you needed it before."

"Thanks Hagrid, is he in his office."

"Yes, and he's a' waitin fer you to come, best be gettin along now."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Hagrid."

Katie made her way to the castle and to Dumbledore's study. As she approached it, she realized that she did not know the password to get in. Looking down at the key Hagrid had given her, Katie realized what to do and hunted around the doorway for the hole, finding just in front of the phoenix statues left wing. She placed the key in and the platform began to spin.

She found that Dumbledore had already left for the feast and a set of instructions had been written out for her instead. It had one thing listed which made Katie's stomach crawl.

* * *

_Katie had a knack for school and everone knew it. Katie was at the top of her class and loved by everyone, even some of the Slytherins. This came as a suprise to her considering her shy ways. Katie was always sure that one day in the middle of class someone would cry out, "Katie isn't a Bell at all, she's Sirius Black's only child!"_

_Of course in the six years Katie had been there, no one had even second guessed that Katie wasn't who she claimed to be. But her secret was becoming a dangerous one._

_Katie sat on her bed after being home a week from her sixth year. Before she could even lay down, a letter from her owl plopped on her bed. Katie looked at it suspiciously and then in fear. It was a black envelope with the name "KATIE **BLACK**" addressed on the front. Not even her Hogwarts letters were addressed to her real name. She opened cautiously, as if afraid it might explode when opened. When she realized who it was from she relaxed and read the letter in hopeful anticipation._

**_Dear Ms. Black,_**

**_Your request to visit Mr. Sirius Black has been approved by the Ministry. You must be there at nine o' clock in the morning on July the first if you would still like to make this visit. Please do not bring anything with you, except your wand whitch will be taken from you when you enter the cell. Remus Lupin has also been approved to chaperone you there because you have not yet graduated from Hogwarts._**

**_Regards,_**

**_I. M. Ded_**

_Katie read the letter about a thousand times and looked at the calender. Only two days from now. _

_"The Bells aren't going to like this," Katie thought. Remus was coming to dinner that night and Katie knew that this would lead to a big fat fight._

_Katie as usual had won a debate with the Bells. Remus had helped as well, saying it would be good for Katie to get to see her father. After almost three hours the Bells had agreed and Katie was thrilled. She was going to he him at last.__

* * *

_

"You have to what!" Oliver screamed for the fourth time since Katie had been home, which at that point had been about ten minutes.

"Oliver, I'm just a guard, monitoring the school. It's similar to what the dementors did two years ago."

"Yes but I haven't watched you suck out anyone's soul lately so it makes things slightly different."

"Barely!" Katie felt funny and sat down on the couch. The anger in Oliver's eyes turned to extreme concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just light headed." Katie said. "Have you talked to Sirius lately?"

"No, Remus has been with him though, and I think Tonks as well. Why?"

"I'm worried about him being in that horrible house by himself, that's all. I'm going to pop in and see him, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm still working on the babies room."

"Please tell me you got the crib together."

"I did," Oliver sighed.

"Good."

CRACK

* * *

_Azkaban was probably the most horrible place Katie had ever seen. It was dark and scary and even at seventeen, Katie was afraid. Especially after they took her wand, which made her realize what a safety net it really was. As they led her to Sirius' cell, Katie wondered if he looked the same and if he'd even recognize her. _

_The warden unlocked the cell and Katie slipped in as he closed the bars. Her father was on the bed with his back to the wall. Sensing another person in the room, he turned looked at Katie and growled, "Who are you?"_

_Confused, Katie looked down and caught a glimpse of her hair. Blonde._

_"Don't tell me you don't recognize your own kid," Katie said turning her hair brown._

_Sirius looked like he had been slapped in the face. He rose to his feet, reached out his arms, and, as if in a dream. He had lost a large amount of weight and his hair was at his shoulders. As if in a dream he called out weakly, __"Katie?"_

_She nodded._

_Sirius' eyes filled with tears as he embraced his daughter. She hugged him back realizing that she was crying too._

_"But, how?"_

_Katie wiped her eyes. "I've been sending recquests since Christmas. They finally agreed to let me see you."_

_Sirius hugged his daughter again. "You still haven't given up on me?"_

_"Never."_

_Katie was only allowed an hour with her father. Hardly time to tell someone twelve years of your life, especially if that person is your father. He never spoke a word that entire hour, as if afraid he would miss a part of the story of his daughter's life. It was the first time since he had arrived at Azkaban that he had not felt like a prisoner. When the warden banged on the door, however, he was soon reminded. Katie hugged her father and he kissed her forehead, and she was gone._

_

* * *

_

"Who's there?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize the tromping around of your ever pregnant daughter."

Sirius walked down the stairs. "One can never be too sure, what are you doing back so early."

"It's eight."

"So?"

"So I've already spent my four days there."

"It's Sunday evening though."

"Sirius, it's Tuesday morning."

He looked at the wall behind Katie at the clock. "So it is. How's Harry?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

* * *

**Wow my longest chapter.. enjoy and don't forget about number seventy!!!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Love,**

**Katie**


	21. Supercallifragilisticexpialidocious

**WE HAVE A WINNER!!! ****Thanks to all who have been reviewing... lets keep it going!!! **

**PS sorry this took so long the time got away from me. One of the most stressful parts of being a junior is planning bloody prom...**

**PSS GRRRRRRRR!!!! Going to an all girls school for 3 years and then having to work with boys is harder than it sounds...**

**PSSS This chapter might be a bit of a filler...**

**

* * *

**

"He has got to get outside somehow."

Katie was back in heeand Oliver's flat after spending time with her father after her fifth period of time at Hogwarts this time Sirius had managed to loose a day and a half after only a week.

"Well what do you expect Kates? He's been stuck in that house every day for seven months. That could mess with anyone's head."

"I know," he said sitting down on the couch, looking at her ever expanding stomach. "God, how many bloody babies are in there?"

Oliver lauged and sat next to her. "I was reading in a baby book that in the fifth month the baby is only about one pound. Most of that is you Katie."

Katie hit him with her quaffle throwing arm. Oliver grunted.

"You're mean to me."

"That's what I'm here for. By the way did you know that you shouldn't be eating all of that junk food you have been so addicted to? It's bad for the baby. Oh and you should be getting some kind of excercise like walking because-- Katie where are you going?"

"For a walk."

* * *

Katie walked outside as the sun set. It was her favorite time of day because it reminded her of her old days at Hogwarts. As she continued to walk down the street, destination unknown to her, she saw a muggle mother and her child on a swingset. The child was a little boy no older than four. The mother looked young, not very much older than Katie. As she walked passed them the boy's mother looked her and smiled when she saw Katie's bump. Katie put her hand on her stomach and continued walking until she reached a familiar door. 

"Sirius?" she called as soon as she was inside. "Sirius?"

"Kitchen!"

Katie walked in and found Remus in their as well. They were both leaning over a cauldron of grey colored liquid debating silently over what went in it. It smelled absolutely awful.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked walking over to the cauldron.

"It's nearly the full moon and Remus doesn't have any more of the wolfsbane that you made from last month."

"You can only use it for one month Sirius," Remus said.

"You didn't before."

"It was always this way with wolfsbane."

"Not the time James and I-"

"Made it? You but spices in it to make it explode!"

"Can you two stop arguing like a married couple for five minutes?" Katie walked over to the cauldron, pointed her wand and it and shouted, "vider," which emptied the cauldron.

Katie looked at the two of them as she pulled up her sleeves. " I need wolfsbane, valerian roots, knotgrass, asphodel root, daisy roots, lacewing flies-preferably dead Sirius-sopophorus bean, wormwood, pomegranate juice, and peppermint."

The two of them rummaged through the cabinents and placed them on the counters on either side of her. Kati began mixing the ingredients for about the millionth time. After twenty minutes, the potion looked like wolfsbane, smoking and green.

"Thank you Katie," Remus said, puring the potion into a goblet.

"Any time, don't hesitate to ask for favors unless I'm in labor."

"By the way," Sirius asked sitting at the table. "how is Oliver?"

"Fine, qudditch obsessed and baby obsessed."

"Baby obsessed?"

"Yes, I have discovered why baby books are pink and sold in the farthest section away from the quidditch magazines."

Remus laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago after I came back from Hogwarts he was complaining about my mood swing and that I was only blaming my pregnancy as a cop-out. So, I told him to read the baby books, and now he's gone from Oliver the quidditch Nazi to Daddy the baby Nazi."

"Well what do you expect?" Sirius asked. "Men don't understand you women when you're not hormonal so they sure as hell won't understand when you are."

"Thanks for the man tip_, Dad."_

"You're right that was a might bit creepy."

"Well the moons nearly high," Remus said, already looking pale. "If you need me I'll be under the desk in my room. Please knock first though," he said with a smile and made his way upstairs. Katie heard the door shut and ten minutes later a howl.

"Well" Katie said. "I've got to get going before Oliver sends out a search party."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Katie hugged her father goodbye and apparated home.

* * *

Katie had guessed correctly. When she appeared in the middle of the living room, Oliver was instantly on her case. 

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Just a little wolfsbane issue with Remus and Sirius."

"They still can't brew that."

"Nope."

"Still arguing?"

"Yep."

Oliver laughed. "You know, I feel like I've been in your bloody mental family forever."

"Technically you have, just the fake one."

"Yea," Oliver agreed. "That one had less mentalness in it."

"'Mentalness' isn't a word."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Bollocks."

"And asking Fred and George to put it in the dictionary with the 'merrister' spell isn't going to work like it did with Supercallifragilisticexpialidocious."

"You knew about that?"

"You see? We were meant for each other even when we were fourteen."

Oliver kissed her. "Four months."

Katie looked up at him and smiled. "Four moths," she repeated.

* * *

**A wee bit short, I just wanted to get one out after my three weeks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	22. Of Snake Bites and Baby Scares

**Nothing to rant about this week... so here we go...**

**this takes place in about mid december... **

**

* * *

**

Katie walked around Diagon Alley as the snow began to fall. Everyone was running around getting the final preparations they needed for Christmas, and most of them, like Katie, had not even started. As she made her way through the street, she made her way to Gringotts.

She walked up to the goblin at the end of the rows and said, "I need to go to vault 703."

"Name?" the goblin asked, peering over his high desk.

"Katie Bell-I mean Black- no-Wood," Katie stuttered.

The goblin looked at her in an annoyed fashion. "Which one?"

"I think it is still under Katie Black, unless my husband changed it."

"Katie?" a voice behind her inquired.

Katie turned to see Kingsley Shackelbolt, a member of the Order. He was a very tall black wizard, with a bald head and a gold-hoop earing. He was an auror, and was in a slightly higher position than she and Tonks were. He was a highly talented auror.

"Kingsley! How are you?"

"I've been better, Katie I'm glad I found you we had a problem last night at the ministry."

"What?"

"Here is not the place, get the money from your vault and meet me at the the ice cream shop at the end of the street."

Katie nodded and turned back to the goblin. "Vault 112 please."

* * *

As she made her way to the ice cream shop, Katie grabbed her stomach as she felt something run across it. Kingsley saw her as she stop and he ran over to her. "You all right?" 

"Yes, just pregnant. Look he's kicking."

Katie put his hand on her stomach. Katie felt the feeling again. Kingsley pulled his hand away. "Wow, how much longer do you have?"

"About three months."

Kingsley and Katie made their way through the shop to a corner where they would not be interupted. Katie noticed that Kingsley looked exhausted. "Whats the matter?"

"Arthur Weasley was attacked last night." he whispered.

"By what?!" Katie exclaimed.

"SHH! He was bitten by a snake while guarding the Department of Mysteries."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but he is in St. Mungos. Molly is with him. We have contacted Dumbledore to get the Weasley boys still at Hogwarts and Harry."

"They are leaving for the holidays early. We expect them to arrive at Grimmuald Place by tomorrow morning."

"What about the department?"

"Tonks and Mundugus have also been guarding it. They will just have to do it every other night. Unfortunatly due to their schedules, it leaves two nights with no one to guard, Wednesday and Thursday."

"I can help."

"Katie-"

"I can!

"No offense Katie, but you are six months pregnant and can barely walk."

"True, but if not me then who?" Katie only suddenly realised who. "Oliver."

"We were hoping you could talk to him about it."

"Of course."

"I understand you both are busy and have a lot to deal with with the baby."

"We all have to do our part."

"Yes we do."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Katie. We have a meeting tomorrow evening."

"We'll be there."

* * *

Katie did as much of her Christmas shopping as possible before apparatating home. Oliver was asleep on the couch, so she quietly snuck into the bedroom and hid her gifts to Oliver from him. Suddenly she felt the weird feeling in her stomach again, this time, it hurt. "Oliver," she called out, grabbing her stomach in pain. Then again it happened hurting even more. "Oliver!" she yelled louder as she lowered herself to the floor.

* * *

Oliver had been dreaming about him and Katie as parents. 

**_They were looking at their child in a crib when suddenly a blue light ripped through the room. The last thing he heard was Katie calling out_ _his name._**

_**"Oliver. Oliver!"**_

"Oliver!"

Oliver opened his eyes. "What a crazy dream."

"OLIVER!"

He ran to the bedroom. Katie was hunched over on the floor and had tears pouring out of her eyes. "Katie what's going on?" he ran to her side and helped her stand.

"Somethings wrong."

"With the baby?"

"Yes, we need to go to St. Mungos."

Oliver picked her up and held her in his arms. He had hardly ever apparated with another person with him. Getting rid of his fear, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. Katie began to moan in pain. Oliver focused on the front desk of St. Mungos. He heard a crack and opened his eyes. Katie was crying in pain and pressed her face into Oliver's chest.

"We need help," Oliver said to the witch at the desk. "Something's wrong with our baby."

The witch looked at Katie and called for a healer. Two healers came out with a gurney and took her away. Oliver ran after to follow but the woman at the front desk called him back. "Mr. Wood, do you know your wife's medical history?"

"Yes."

"We need you to fill out this form so we know what to do for her."

"Okay," he said. As quickly as he could, he filled out the application and then was told he had to wait before he could see her. He was however directed to the maternity ward where Katie was sent. Oliver freaked when he heard this and asked if she was in labor. The witch said that she was not, but that was all she knew.

When Oliver reached the floor that the ward was on, he asked an apprentice healer as to where the maternity ward was. She smiled at him and pointed down a hallway. Oliver ran down it. As he was making a corner, he slammed into another person who, when hit, pulled out her wand and jinxed Oliver. As he hit the floor, he managed to catch a glance at his "attacker."

"Tonks!"

"Oh Ollie! Oi I diddn't realise that it was you! Oh you must have heard about Arthur. He's fine, the healers say he'll be good as new once he gets his strength back."

"I didn't even know that Arthur was sick."

"Sick? 'Liver, he was bitten by a snake guarding the Department of Mysteries last night. Didn't Katie tell you?"

Oliver lowered his head. "Something's wrong with her Tonks."

"What do you mean?" she asked her face growing with concern. "Where is she?"

Trying not to cry he said, "Maternity ward."

"Come on then."

Tonks grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him down the hallway. When they reached it Oliver went to the healer at the desk in the ward to enquire about Katie. Before he could, another healer walked behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Mr. Wood?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Carver, your wifes healer."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, but I have some questions for you. Do you know what your wife was doing today, where she was and who she talked to and what she ate?"

"She went to Diagon Alley. She left this morning and came back around two. I was asleep on the sofa and heard her yelling for me. I found in our bedroom and apparated her here." Oliver paused. "Can I see her?"

"Yes. Your wife was poisoned with a very dangerous potion that had a snake's venom in it. Don't worry though, it barely went through her system and will not harm the baby. In fact, she can go home this evening."

Oliver looked relieved the doctor led Oliver and Tonks to Katie's room. She was sleeping, but after hearing the footsteps, opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mrs. Wood, do you know anyone who would be after you?" Doctor Carver asked.

Katie looked from Oliver to Tonks and replied, "no."

"Well, you seem to be back to normal, the poison has been cleared from your system. If you're up for it, you can leave now. Strangely enough, a man who came in last night was poisoned by the same venom. Well, I will leave you three alone to sign Mrs. Wood her out."

Katie leaped out of bed as the doctor left. "Let's all guess who the other person was." She tapped her wand, which had been resting on the table beside the bed and tapped her head, which changed her out of the hospital robe and into her robes. "Is he alright Tonks?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"Oh just bloody chipper."

"Did you see anyone you knew at Diagon Alley?"

"Just Kingsley."

"When?"

"Around noon, why?"

"Katie, that's impossible, Kingsley was here at noon and he doesn't have a time turner so you must be crazy."

"Tonks that's impossible, the only way he could have been in two places at once without a time turner is--"

It hit all three of them at once:

"Polly juice potion."

* * *

**OOOH! Who could it be??? Anywho, I found this timeline thing on mugglenet, which is making it so much easier to write these now.**

**Until next Chapter,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	23. Lost and Found

**DUDE!!! Im so sorry! I can't believe its been nearly two months since my last chapter! Ive been bloody slackin! Anyway, this chapter has a flashback to the night Arthur was attacked to start it up.

* * *

**

**The Night Arthur was attacked:**

_"Listen," Sirius tried to reason with them for the thousandth time. "Your dad was hurt while on duty for the order. The circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened could seriously damage the Order's..."_

_"We don't care about the order!" said George._

_"It our dad!" exclaimed Fred._

_"Boys," Sirius said. "Your father knew what he was getting into. He won't thank you for messing things up for the Order. This is how it is, this is why you're not in the Order, you don't understand, there are things worth dying for!" he yelled._

_"Easy for you to say, yours stuck here! I don't see you risking your neck!" Fred exclaimed._

_Tonks reached across the table at smacked Fred upside the head. "Do you have any conceivable idea as to what he had to go through for twelve years in Azkaban for something that he didn't even do? Are you bloody bonkers?! The fact the he even wants to help the Order is enough!"_

_"Tonks," Sirius whispered, then looked to Fred and George. "Look, I know it's hard, but we have to act as if we know nothing until we hear from your mother, all right?"_

_The entire group sat down. "Accio Butterbeer!" Sirius exclaimed. Each of them took one and the room was quiet. Tonks looked over at Harry, who looked physically sick, then over to the Weasly twins who looked half asleep. Within an hour, they had all noded off._

* * *

"How could they possibly know that Katie or I was in the Order? Or that it even exists?" Skaclebolt asked. 

"Whoever it was, they were around you at some point in the not-so-distant past," Katie replied, taking a sip from her goblet.

The day and a half had been confusing. First, Arthur had been attacked by a snake, then, Katie had been poisoined. No one in the Order had any clues, least of all Kingsley, who seemed a bit embarassed that he had been used for the polly juice potion.

This was not a strict meeting, because the Weasly children and Harry were all sitting at the table. They had just returned from St. Mungos and were much kinder to Sirius then they had been earlier.

"I want to know where they got the hair from, seeing as Shacklebolts bald," Fred said sarcastically, earning a warning glare from his mother.

Katie looked at Fred and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to be hair you dumb troll."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Back on topic," Sirius said. "We have to find out who is responsible for these attacks."

"We know who is responsible," Harry said with an angry glow in his eyes.

"He means who of Voldemorts lackies are doing it," Tonks said.

"That could be anyone," Oliver said, making his rare opinion. "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, the LeStranges..."

"Well, it's very clear to me that Voldemort seems to be building an army," Sirius said.

"An army!?" several members of the Order muttered amongst themselves.

"This is the only explanation as to how someone managed to infiltrate our Order, he has spies, meaning he has disposable men, something he doesn't have, unless he has an army."

"If Voldemort's building up an army, then I want to fight!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, this is all specultation, we could be completly wrong about all of this." Katie replied, trying to sooth his rage.

Harry was quiet, as was the rest of the Order. No one had any information, nor any ideas who could have gotten that kind of information. Katie was nervous for the first time since she'd joined the Order nearly a year ago. Tonks sat playing with her hair, changing it's length. Oliver, as usual, sat by Katie, without a word. Remus looked worn from his last full moon, more ragged and pale. Sirius sat at the end of the table, thinking of what to say, as he oppened his mouth to speak, there was a banging in the attic.

"Santa came early!" exclaimed Fred and George.

Sirius got up from the table, as did several other members of the Order, including Katie. They made there way up the flights of stairs to the attic. Sirius and Katie went in first, Katie having to strategically squeeze herself through the small hole. (Blacks were known for being tall and lanky.) As Tonks, Remus, Oliver and Kingsley also made their way through the opening, Katie saw what was making the noise.

"Kreacher you bloody mental, crazy..."

He was covered in dust stomping about the attic, and had an armload of Black family heirlooms. Katie walked over to him and began taking the things out of his arms. He began throwing a fit, then ran away to his loft.

"That acursed thing has been missing for days," Sirius said. "I figured he tried to chop his head off again so I would have to mount it on the wall."

* * *

**Another chapter gone! Once again I am sorry for leaving it on the cliff hanger for so long. I hope you enjoyed this, not much Katie and Oliver stuff, but good none the less I thought. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**Luv,**

**Katie**


	24. Danger with a Touch of a Miracle

**Wow its been a while since Ive updated! Anywho... Ill try not to make continuity errors... lol**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**

* * *

**

Two months had gone by without major incident towards anyone in the Order. Katie was beginning to wonder if the poision and the snake biting Arthur had just been a coincidince. Another mass breakout had happened at Azkaban, which her father had been blamed for. In Katie's opinion, the Ministry was out of control, especially due to the suspicous glares she would get walking the halls of the Ministry.

The February wind was cold against Katie's face as she trumped down the path to the Hogwarts Express to apparate home. Eight months pregnant now, Katie could barely walk and was sure the next time she was at the healers, she would have to be put in bed rest, which would not fly with Katie. She had to much to do and way too many responibilities.

At the platform, Katie closed her eyes and focused on the living room in her flat, then second thought it. Instead, she focused on the dining room of Grimmuald Place. When she got there, she was suprised to Oliver and Tonks sitting with Sirius.

"Oh it's so nice to see you guys getting along," Katie said putting her hands on her hips. As she did so, she felt a small amount of pain in her stomach. Ignoring it, she sat in the chair across from Oliver.

"Very funny Kates," said Oliver. "How was your stay at the Hogwarts?"

"If covering for Harry's little teaching job, dodging Umbiges' daily interogations, trying to waddle up those massive bloody stairs like a sodding penguin while getting cat calls from Peeves, and then having the realization that I'm going to have to squeeze a watermelon through a garden hose in a couple weeks, then I had a marvelous time."

"Peeves is still at Hogwarts?" Tonks said. "Wow, I remember when I was there-"

"I'm glad that after that whole rant the only thing you got out of it was 'Peeves.'"

"Sorry."

"Told you she was hormonal," Oliver said, sidelong to Sirius.

"Oliver darling, keep in mind that you are the reason that this is here." Katie pointed to her stomach.

"That's fair."

Another pain.

"Anyway, what are you three talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about the baby." Oliver said quickly. Too quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well-uh I know you've wanted to have him at home, but what if you had it at the uh-hospital." Oliver's voice was shaking and he was tapping his index finger on the table.

"Oliver..."

"I know Katie but after what happened at Christmas..." Tonks piped in.

"That was months ago, the healers have all said that it won't have any lasting effect of it. You know that Ollie. So do you Sirius. What is this really about?"

Sirius looked grimly at her.

"Katie, Sirius asked me to come here because of something a little unexpected."

"And that would be?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Sirius tucked in his three year old daughter. He handed her her stuffed dog and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweet heart." He had very sad eyes, the last few days he had been acting weird, but Katie had not wanted to bother him about._

_"Daddy," Katie called as her dad turned to leave. "I love you."_

_Sirius paused and turned to her. "I love you too, get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."_

_Katie smiled and snuggled into her covers._

_A few hours later, Katie heard raised voices from downstairs. Katie got out of bed and __listened to her father arguing with a woman in the living room. Katie had strategically positioned herself underneath the door to hear her father and this mystery lady._

_"What gives you the right?"_

_"Sirius-"_

_"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT???" Sirius's voice boomed._

_"She's mine much as she is yours."_

_"Really? You walked out on the both of us! All you ever think about is yourself! I've raised her since you've gone! The only right you have to her is the fact you gave birth to her!"_

_"I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I want to make them up to you and Katie."_

_"Make it up to us! Emily, I don't think you understand, I am furious at you. What you did to that little girl, what you've done to me..." Katie heard the squeak of the sofa._

_Katie knew the woman must be her mother. Katie didn't remember her at all, but she did know that Sirius never talked about her. He was angered by the fact that she left them. Due to this, Katie had no wish to see her mother. The mindset of a three year old is a big one._

_"I just want to see her."_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"Do you know what that could do to her?!" Sirius' voice roared again._

_"Sirius, I want to be a part of her life. Of yours I know I've made a mistake."_

_"Get out."_

_"Please."_

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_Katie heard the front door slam. She heard Sirius bound up the stairs and pause outside of her room. Katie ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to her bed and pretended to sleep. Sirius opened the door slowly, careful not to make it squeak. He made his way to the side of her bed, and sat on the edge. He reached out his hand and touched Katie's hair. He silently began to cry. _

_Katie never asked Sirius about the woman ever nor did he ever mention it._

_

* * *

_

"Oliver, I should tell her this."

Oliver nodded.

"Katie, about seventeen years ago, your mother came back to see you, to try and rekindle a relationship. I kicked her out in anger."

Another pain, this one made Katie grimace. The baby was fussy today. "I know Sirius."

"You do?"

"I overheard it, but I doubt that this is the reason Tonks risked getting caught spreading information by apparating to our flat."

"She's come back out of hiding. This time she's helping the Ministry in finding me."

"What makes them think that she would be any help in finding someone she hasn't seen in seventeen years?"

"Thats why I went to find Oliver. They are trying to get her to get to you. They think you might know where Sirius is." Tonks said.

"Why do they think I would know anything about him?"

"They want to make sure. If they think you know something, you could be put in prison."

Sirius slammed his fists down. "Kingsley must be able to do something, to stop this."

"He can't. Katie has got to give them enough reason to believe that she has never seen him, except that night two years ago. They have to believe she's not involved."

Now another pain hit Katie in the stomach. This time she could not hide the pain.

"Kates are you alright?" Oliver said.

"Fine-the baby's just a little fussy." Another pain.

"Katie are you in labor?" Tonks asked.

"I think so." The pain ripped through her stomach.

"I thought we still had a month!" Oliver exclaimed

"Apparently not!" Katie yelled.

"Okay so the book said find a steady surface or something."

"FORGET THAT!!!! TAKE ME TO THE SODDING HOSPITAL!!!!"

* * *

**Bit of a filler I know. Next is the appearance of the newest little Black! **

**_Until Next Chapter,_**

**_Luv,_****_  
Katie..._**


	25. A Moment Like This

**So to avoid another three month absence, I have decided to get another one right up to keep the creative juices flowin... **

**

* * *

**

Katie Oliver and Tonks apparated into the lobby of St. Mungos. Katie, who was in extreme agony, was having trouble even moving. The contractions were extremly close together, giving Katie hardly any time to recover from the previous shots of pain.

Oliver went to the front desk and filled out the paperwork. Then a short witch in a green hat came out with a wheel chair and got Katie in it. They wheeled her to an elevator.

"Wow Ollie, compared to Tonks you are awefully calm right now."

"Well," he said kissing the side of Katie's head. "I didn't become the baby book reading Nazi for nothing."

Another contraction made Katie cry out in pain. "Their getting worse." Katie stook out of the chair, who did not like to feel pain sitting down. As she pulled herself to full height, a liquid dowsed the floor.

"Where did that come from?" Tonks exclaimed.

"My water just broke."

The elevator doors opened and the Healer wheeled Katie into a room and had her change into a hospital robe. She helped Katie into bed mid contraction. Oliver and Tonks came in and Oliver put a hand to her head and began stroking it. Katie sighed, "well here goes nothing."

* * *

Three hours after they had arrived, Katie was still not ready to push. Her regular healer had her walking up and down the hallways, trying to trigger it, as it was explained to Katie. She grumbled as she got to her feet, not wanting to exercise. 

"God finds a bloody way to incorperate effort in anything. Hope he's having a jolly good life." Katie had to do a bit of a hopping motion to get of the bed. Tonks had gone to fetch Remus, who was the only other person Katie wanted to have at the hospital at this time. She wished Sirius was there, of course, but even in transformed he would not be allowed into the hospital.

Tonks and Remus apparated into the room as Oliver grabbed Katie's arm to help her walk.

"Oh Remus, you're just in time for the pregnant woman marathon," Katie said sarcastically.

"Is everything alright so far?" Remus asked, putting his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Oh marvelous, I can't wait to squeeze something the size of a quaffle out of something the size of a snitch."

Oliver and Tonks laughed.

"That was not funny," Katie said grabbing her stomach in pain.

Walking the halls with two people who still treat you like you're learning to walk, and another person who taught you how to apparate after falling of a building while changing your looks at the same time, can make for an interesting walk.

"Okay Katie, just keep putting one foot in front of the other, thats it!" (Oliver)

"Honestly, she's fine, it's not like the baby's going to pop out right now." (Tonks)

"Quit arguing you two! Katie are you alright?" (Remus, asking the same question for about the three thousandth time.)

The hours went by, the healers kept coming in to check on her, told her to keep walking the halls and relaxing.

"How the hell do they think walking the halls with a baby about ready to pop out of me is a form of relaxation!"

As the contractions began getting closer together on the final mosey about the maternity ward, they returned to the room and called for a healer. She took one look under Katie's robe and said, "Alright Mrs. Wood. This is it."

* * *

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree_

This was the worst feeling Katie ever experienced. She refused to accept the drugs and held Oliver's hand as tightly as she could.

_It's almost that feeling we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

"Ollie!"

"I'm here Kates."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Oh my god Katie! How are you doing that?" (Tonks who was at the foot of the bed)

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Keep pusing Mrs. Wood."

Katie let out another cry of pain as the tears began to fall faster from her face.

_Everything changes but beauty remains something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but until I awake  
can't we make this dream last forever and I'll cherish all the love we share_

Into her ear Oliver whispered, "I am so proud of you." he kissed her.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"One more push Mrs. Wood."

"WAAAA!"

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"It's a boy."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Katie held her son in her arms and smiled up at Oliver.

"We have a boy," she said, the tears falling faster than ever.

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

Katie and Oliver returned home that evening to Grimmuald Place.

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Dad, I want you to meet your grandson, James Sirius Black-Wood."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Please give me loads of reviews, I'm sorry for the delay of updates...**

**_Disc. A Moment Like This_ is not mine... It's somebody else's...**

_Until next chapter,_

_Luv,_

_Katie..._


	26. Spending Time With James

**On with da show!**

**

* * *

**

"WAAAAAA!"

It had only been about four weeks since James was born, but to Katie and Oliver, that had felt like an eternity. He cried constantly and got fussy when you tried to change his diaper. Even Sirius, who was very taken with the role of grandpa, had to admit the kids set of lungs.

"You were worse," he pointed out to Katie one day.

"You don't live with him twenty-four seven," she rebuttled.

"Well he is a quarter Black."

"True."

It was a dreary April morning and it had not stopped raining for two days. Katie had been on a maternity leave from the Hogwarts stint, and was glad for it. Apparently Umbridge had gone of the deep end and fired Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. She was extremly happy she didn't have to deal with that, it had apperantly caused quite a ruckus. Instead she found her self, tending to a month old baby in front of the fire at Grimmuald Place.

"By the way," Sirius asked. "Where is Oliver?"

"Buying supplies at Diagon Alley, he read that to much stimulation in the month following birth can lead to stress in the mother."

"So your going to milk this for all its worth?"

Katie pointed to her chest. "When I'm not milking these, yes."

Sirius made a face, "Do you have to bring that particular part up every time?"

"As long as you keep making inuendos towards it."

He laughed, and picked up his grandson, who cried until he realized he was being held. "God he looks so much like you, except he's got Oliver's nose."

"Yes, hopefully he won't break it as much as Oliver has," she leaned over on the sofa to look at her son, who was falling asleep. "Well dad, you've got quite a way with children."

Sirius looked fondly at his grandson. "Maybe this one I'll get to see grow up."

Katie looked up sadly at her father, trying to lighten his mood she said, "Well Dad you didn't miss anything _that_ important."

He nodded and looked back down at James, who was fast asleep. "You know, until you were born the healers thought you were a boy."

"Must have been a nasty shock for you then."

"It was, we had bought everything expected a little boy, half of the pictures of you the first week after you were born was blue."

Katie smiled at her son has he put his thumb in his mouth. "I can't believe how much has changed. I always imagined that I would grow up with you and be happy. When they took you away, everything got taken away. I am going to make sure that never happens to him."

"If anyone in our family deserves a better life, it's him."

"Hello Katie! Oh you brought James!" Remus had been upstairs in his room at Grimmuald, the full moon had only been the night before, and Remus usually slept until the late afternoon to gain his strength back.

"Shhh..." Katie said. "We just got him to sleep."

Remus walked over at sat on the other side of Sirius. He reached a very pale hand up to James' forehead. He stroked his head with his hand, James remained undisturbed in his deep slumber.

"He looks a lot like you Katie," said Remus.

"Except the nose." She said with a smile.

As they sat admiring little James, they were disturbed by a loud crack and the swearing of none other than Tonks. Katie walked into the kitchen to see her messing with pots and pans that seemed to have attacked her when she entered the room.

"Alright there?" Katie asked, helping her put the pots in the proper place.

"Oh just peachy," she replied fixing her hair.

"Well this is certainly an unexpected suprise."

"Yes well I apparated to your flat and saw that you weren't there so I asumed you were here. I want to see the baby!"

"You and half the wizarding world as far as I can tell."

She led Tonks out into the sitting room where Sirius and Remus were still cooing over little James. Tonks smiled sheepishly at Remus, how avoided her eyes. _Odd,_ thought Katie.

Tonks sat on the other side of Sirius, who handed her James to hold. As soon as he did this, James awoke and began to fuss.

"Oh," Tonks said, holding James very uncomfortably. "Please don't cry."

But he didn't. He took one look at Tonks' purple hair and began to oggle at her. He reached out and grabbed the nearest bit of hair and began to pull at it. Tonks let out a suprised gasp as Katie reached for James.

"No sweetie, we don't pull hair, even if it is purple."

"It's all right Kate, this is the first time I held a baby who didn't scream."

It was true, Tonks didn't have much of a way with kids.

Another loud crack from upstairs was heard. This time, Oliver was the one to appear. Katie smiled and ran up to him, leaping into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"I must have done something really good, or really bad," he said hugging her.

"Depends on whether you're cooking or not tonight."

"Very funny." Oliver turned his attention to the others in the room, and to his son. He walked over to Tonks who was making baby noises to James and said, "Hey little man, did you keep a good eye on your mum today?"

James took one look at his father and cooed. Tonks handed him to Oliver how stood up and began talking to his son.

"Well," Sirius said. "since everyone is already here, why don't you all stay for dinner. I'd appreciate the company."

Katie, who was still trying to spend as much time with her father as possible quickly agreed. As did all of the others.

As they sat down to eat, Katie's owl flew in and dropped a letter in here lap. As she opened it, she knew something at the Ministry must be wrong. Her fears were confirmed as she read:

_Dear Mrs. Katie Wood,_

_We know that you still have another few weeks on maternity leave. However, High Inquisitor Dolores Umbrige recquest your imediate return to Hogwarts. She claims that a group of students have been holding secret meetings. As you know, this is against one of her Educational Decrees. She plans to confront these students on Saturday. Please return there at six o'clock in the morning._

_Regards,_

_Aki Oro_

_Head Auror_

"Oh no, they've found out about Harry's club."

"What club?" Tonks asked.

"Harry started a club to teach other students how to defend themselves because Umbridge won't do it."

"Well we have to warn him," Sirius said getting protective of his godson.

"There's no way to do that Sirius. She has everything well guarded. Dumbledore will protect Harry, I'm sure of it. I'll go home and see if there's any way to contact him without Umbridge knowing."

Katie apparated to her home and found a packet Dolores gave her to remeber her new rules. But before she could, she noticed a figure in a green hood sitting on her sofa. Katie took out her wand and pointed it at the figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure put down her hood and revealed the face of a woman no older than her father. She reached for Katie and said, "Why sweetie, can't you see the family resemblance?"

"No, I look like my father," she said stubbornly.

"Katie, I'm your mother."


	27. Mommy and Baby

**Okay...**

**Now i know that i had like a three month absence a few chaps back... but please don't punish me by not writing reviews!!! They help me write the story so help me help u get a better story!**

**Rant over... Let's get back to it...**

* * *

Katie stood in the living room dumfounded but remembered what Tonks had told her. She had to get this woman out of her house before she found anything incriminating, like for example the pictures of Sirius holding her newborn son she had under her bed. 

"What do you want?" Katie demanded.

Her mother had fake tears in her eyes. Katie knew, she'd used them thousands of times on the Bells. "Katie, Siri-your father, never wanted us to meet, but I came back to try and be apart of you and your new family's lif-"

Katie lost it. 'WANT TO BE A PART OF IT! YOU LEFT ME AND MY FATHER WHEN I WAS BORN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN EXPECT ME TO EVEN TO LET YOU IN MY HOUSE! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Katie-"

"OUT!"

Katie's mother stood there, unsure what to do, as if she expected to be welcomed in open arms at the sight of her long lost mother. Slowly, she turned and said, "as you wish," and walked out the door.

She quickly apparate back to Grimmauld Place. They were all still playing with James. At the sound of her crack into the room. They all turned to a very red Katie Black.

"What's wrong Kates?" Oliver asked.

"Tonks," she said, "how long do they expect my mother to hang around?"

"Until they find out what they want, why?"

"My mother was just in our flat."

Sirius was on his feet, his face reder than Katie had ever seen, "what was she doing there?!"

"Trying to be a part of my life."

Sirius looked about ready to explode. "What did you say to here?" James started to fuss as Remus and Oliver tried to comfort him.

"That I looked like my father and that I wanted nothing to do with her."

An angry relief came to his face. He had expected Katie to give in to the fake tears she would use everytime she was yelled at for not taking care of Katie when she was a baby. He had only fallen for them once, and regretted it. Emily Sanders was a sneaky woman.

"Katie," Remus said, getting of the couch and holding Katie's shoulders said, "you have to be more careful now than ever. If she thinks for a second that you have anything to do with Sirius, you could end up losing your job, or worse, end up in Azkaban." At the sound of the last word, Sirius shuddered.

Katie, quick to change the topic said, "we still have the issue of Dolores and Harry."

"Right," Remus quickly piped in, trying not to get into another Azkaban discussion.

Sirius straightened himself up, and sat back down on the couch. "What do you think she'll do to those kids?"

"You heard what they did to Professor Trewlaney. If Dumbledore hadn't stepped in, she wouldn't have had anywhere to go. Dolores hates Harry, and won't go easy on him. We can't do anything. I know Sirius," who had winced and got visibly angry. "but we just have to let the events take their course. I'll be there, and so will Kingsley. Not to mention Dumbledore, Harry will be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

Katie in no way felt ready of willing to go back to work, especially to Dolores. Katie was fussing about a crying little James, who seemed to know that his mother was leaving. 

"Oliver, only give him this bottle after his nap. If you have to change his diaper, you have to do it on this table. Maybe I should leave a list for you. And when it's time to go to bed-"

"Katie, It will be fine. I've done all of this before."

"I know but still, you have to do this alone now."

Oliver cut her off with a kiss. "We will be fine."

"Fine. But when I come back to a ruckus, I'm going to kill you."

"Now who's the baby naz-" Katie kicked him.

* * *

When Katie made her way up into the castle, she could see that much had changed in the previous months. In the Great Hall, there were hundreds of decrees set forth by Professor Umbridge. Looking around, she also saw a lot of students with bandaged hands. Making her way to Dumbledore's office, she wondered how they would punish Harry if he admited to it. She was sure that Umbridge could be brutal; Katie never trusted people who wear too much pink. 

When she reached the office, Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting there for her. He gave her a nod and a smile.

"Mrs. Wood."

"Actually I haven't changed it yet, don't tell Oliver."

"Why not?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what order it goes in Black-Wood or Wood-Black."

Kingsley looked at her in a confused manner, then turned and uttered the password. (Acid pops)

As they entered the office, she found a girl who looked to be in about her sixth year, Filch, Dumbledore and of course, Umbridge, who was looking very taken with herself.

"Ahh so nice of you two to finally show up," she said.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late, if you recall a had a child about a month ago," Katie said as angrily as she could without sounding rude.

Ignoring her comment she looked where Katie and Kingsley had just entered and said, "oh Mister Potter, so nice of you to join us."

For the next half an hour, Umbridge barked out all of the things she had caught Harry and the club doing that was against the rules that she had set forth. Katie knew of the "army" that Harry had set up because she had known of the Room of Recquirement. She wanted to use it one day to hide from Umbridge, and instead walked in on twenty or so students conjuring patronus'.

As Harry was about to admit to being the founder of Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore took responsibility for it. Fawkes suddenly burst into flames over him and Kingsley was thrown back by the blast, knocked out cold.

Umbridge in here fury, stormed out muttering something about a decree. Sure enough, she came back declaring that she was now the headmistress of Hogwarts.

A very tense few days went by, Katie was glad to be going home. She had been sick and tired of being ordered about by Umbridge. Not to mention she missed her two men. When she apparated back to the flat, she was suprised to find no one there. Then, she went to Grimmuald Place and found the funniest thing she could have ever imagined. Tonks and Oliver were trying to change a diaper. The two of them were arguing perfusely, covered in powder, both trying to out diaper IQ the other.

"No Oliver, it goes on this way."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"Tonks we have to hurry up what if Katie gets here before-"

"Before you suffocate our child with powder?"

Oliver turned around. He even had it on his shoes. "Katie!"

She moved in and but changed James. Tonks and Oliver had managed to get it inside out and backwards.

"I told you I should have left you a list," she said sternly.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE... No reviews no new chapters.**

**Until Next chapter**

**Love,**

**Katie**


	28. Flashbacks of Christmas

**Please Review it takes like five seconds of your time! my chapters are gonna farther apart now cuz im at a film worksop and it's not leaving a lot of time to write.**

* * *

Hell had broken loose all over Hogwarts. It seemed that Fred and George Weasley had taken it upon themselves to wreak havok upon the new headmistress. Katie, meanwhile, had to deal with Umbridge directly now that Dumbledore was gone, making her return to her position a complete annoyance. She had hoped, upon becoming an auror, that she would have more to do other than romping about Hogwarts pretending to be on Umbridge's side. 

Home, she found, was much better, except for one thing. Sirius seemed to be having a worse and worse time being alone in Grimmuald Place. It kept Katie up at night thinking about him alone in that house, haunting its halls with only Kreacher for company. Before James was born she had been spending a good chunk of her free time at Grimmuald Place. Now, with a baby to look after, Katie found it impossible to find any time. She had been trying to get Oliver to spend time with him, but Oliver had a problem with discrepency and often said things that a husband shouldn't say to his wife's father.

After a particularly nasty weekend, in which Fred and George set fireworks to the halls of Hogwarts, Katie went to Hogsmeade and apparated to Remus' home. Oliver had had a tournament, and had to leave earlier that day, Remus had volunteered to do a stint of day care.

Remus, unlike Oliver and Tonks, could change a diaper, and had done so on many occasions when she, Katie, was a baby. When she arrived at his home, she knocked on the door. Faintly, she could her a baby laughing.

"Katie!" Remus exclaimed. "You got back quickly!" Their seemed to be a great deal of more color in his face.

"Well I try to spend as little possible time with that horrid Umbridge as possible. How was he?"

"Good. He cried when Oliver left, but I think I'm starting to grow on him."

The two walked into Remus' very small apartment. He had not been able to find a decent amount of work in a while. Due to all of the restrictions that had been put on werewolves in the past fourteen years, not to mention the fact that most werewolves had been on Voldemort's during the first war. His flat only had two other rooms, one was a giant living area that had his kitchen, living space, and a few book shelves. The other two rooms were a bathroom and a bedroom.

"Have you gone to see Sirius lately?" Katie asked.

Remus sighed. "No, I've been unbelievable busy these past few days."

Katie sighed. "I'm really worried about him Remus." Katie made her way to the old rickety sofa and sat down. Remus sat with her.

"I know, I am too."

"It's just, he's stuck in that house with that horrible creature everyday. He never sees anyone but us and the ocassional Order member who pops in. He's drinking Remus."

Remus looked shocked at this revalation. "What?"

"Right before Christmas I went to visit him..."

* * *

_Katie, still very pregnant got off duty and decided to apparate to Grimmuald. She apparated into the living room, suprised not to find Sirius in their._

_"Dad?"_

_No one answered._

_"Dad?"_

_Still no answer._

_"DAD!" _

_Katie heard a moaning in the kitchen. She ran into it and found Sirius over a table, holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey. She thought he was passed out but Sirius lifted his head when he hear the door creak. "Katie! Did you come to see me!" He tripped over a chair, Katie ran to help him. He smelled like Mungungus. _

_"Dad, what have you been doing in here?"_

_"Dung sent me an early Christmas present. So I thought on such a lovely... what is today?"_

_"Monday."_

_"Yes, Monday, why not have a little indulgence?"_

_Katie scanned the floor and saw five bottles of empty fire whiskey. He couldn't of had all of this in one sitting?_

_"You need to get some sleep. Come on." Katie got him about half way up._

_Sirius lifted his half empty bottle. "Share a drink with me Katie?"_

_Katie grabbed her stomach. "Dad, I'm pregnant."_

_He looked at her stomach, then back to Katie. When he did so, there were tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. He slammed himself back into his seat. "I'm a horrible father! I got put into Azkaban because I couldn't keep my head. Then when I do get out and finally get out I have to run forever and ever and ever." He let out an enormous sob. "And now, I try to give drinks to my pregnant daughter! How can you even want to call me your father when I'm no better than your mother."_

_Katie sat next to him. "You have NEVER been a horrible father! What could you have done? The Ministry would have sent you to Azkaban anyways. The only people who knew you weren't the Secret Keeper were Lily, James, Peter and Dumbledore! I never blamed you for that! I knew the truth and that was all that mattered. I didn't expect you to be able to stick around when you were a convict! And the only reason you offered me a drink was because you are so hammered you don't know if your coming or going. No one is worse than my mother. You made the effort. She hasn't shown up for seventeen years."_

_Sirius was silent. He stared at the bottle of fire whiskey. After what felt like an eternity he said, "thank you Katie."_

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Let's get you into bed, you smell like Mundungus."_

* * *

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?" 

"The next day I was posioned and Arthur bitten. Harry and the Weasleys all came that night, and from then on, at least until the New Year, everything was fine. When I got put on maternity leave, he didn't drink because I spent the majority of my time there when Oliver had tournaments out of town. Now that I'm back to work, I'm afraid he might be up to it."

Remus thought for a while. "I can try Katie, but the Order is keeping me really busy right now."

"I know, it's not exactly leaving me with the most amount of down time, especially now that I have James."

James sat in his rocker and rocked back and forth, sucking on his thumb. Katie looked at him and smiled.

"We all of our responsibilities now..."


	29. Bad Dreams

**Man being a senior suxs! here's a new chapter after nearly six months!**

* * *

Katie apparated into Grimmuald Place, carrying James. Sirius was as usual sitting by himself, staring deeply into the fire. 

"Dad?" Katie called out, not sure what she should say. At the sound of her voice his head popped up, the dark circles under his eyes hidden by the beam in his eyes at the sight of his daughter.

"Katie! Merlin it's good to see you! And you have James with you! I'm afraid the house is a bit of a mess right now, Kreacher had been hiding again. He showed up yesterday."

He ran off to get drinks and Katie sat down at the table. James fussed as she adjusted him in her arms. Sirius grabbed two butterbeers and sat across from Katie.

"So how have you been?"

Katie told him about Fred and George's exit from Hogwarts. Sirius laughed whole-heartedly, "oh, if me and James had thought of something like that when we graduated from Hogwarts..."

Katie told him about her and Oliver and how their marriage was going. Sirius listened intently, like he had done the day she was permitted to visit him in Azkaban a hundred years ago.

At five, Katie had to reluctantly pull herself away, Oliver would be home soon and she had to make dinner. She kissed Sirius goodbye, and then James who grabbed a handful of his hair as he pulled away. She gave Sirius another kiss before apparating home.

Oliver wasn't home yet so Katie put James in the crib, he cooed as Katie began to cook. It was something she always had a nack for, Sue Bell had taught her how to cook when she was young. Not just the wizarding world way, but she, being a muggleborn, had taught her how to cook by hand. She was good at both, but far prefered the magic way, a hundred times faster and much more effecient. In about a minute she had a bowl of pasta and two butterbeers set at the table, simple, but it would do. Katie was too tired, even to wave a wand. Five minutes later she heard a crack in the living room, followed by a coo and hysterical giggle of James. Oliver picked up his son and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello baby."

"Hello," she said standing up to kiss her husband.

Oliver looked at the table. "Pasta again?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about the shenanigans of Fred and George this morning? Were you the first or second person they went bragging to?"

He smiled sheepishly, "the first," he followed with a kiss.

"Yes well Umbridge had me running around the grounds trying to put them out."

Oliver stiffled a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I know, I've never even met the woman but I would love to see her pink ass running away from one of those giant dragons."

They ate dinner reminiscing about the good old days, and how Oliver's team was doing. Katie felt like a normal couple despite the dark days waiting ahead of them. She knew she was right where she was supposed to be. They sat up listening to the radio, pointlessly hoping to hear the minister acknowledge Voldemort's return, but to no avail. She got James ready for bed, and placed him in his crib. She started the mobile which had little quaffles, snitches and bludgers buzzing around it. He reached for them, but was suddenly soothed by the sound of the music playing.

Katie walked into their bedroom, where Oliver was changing. She snuck up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on his right shoulder. She pressed herself into the warm flesh of her husband, but as she did, she felt him grimace. Pulling away, she saw the huge bruise on his chest. "Bludger?"

He nodded. "Bludger."

Katie kissed him on the lips this time. He led her over to the bed while she was still attached to his lips. It had been a while since they'd had an entire night to themselves. They planned to make it count, they didn't know how long it would be until they would get that chance again.

* * *

_Katie was standing in the balcony of her and her father's house. She saw him standing with her two year old self. He kneeled to reach her height, gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. His eyes were sad, tears forming in his eyes. Little Katie stared at him blankly. "Mommies not coming back is she?"_

_Sirius shook his head sadly._

_A four year old Katie stood unsurely between her father and Remus. Sirius was talking quickly, and told Katie to stay with Remus. _

_A five year old Katie looked in the mirror, crying at the sight of the blonde hair in the mirror. She hated it, she hated the Bells and she wanted her father._

_A Sixteen year old Katie was running along the grass, her naked feet barely keeping up with her. She had finally seen her father. She had seen his smiling face, the one that had been denied from her for so long. The only thing that seemed to make her happy was running. That and changing her hair back to the auburn that she had loved so much._

_Sue called her back into the house and Katie reluctantly ran back. When she went inside, a ministry official was standing there with Mr. Bell._

_"Katie love," Mr Bell began, Katie cringed at being called 'love'. "This man has a few questions about your visit with your father yesterday."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yes Ms. Black, did your father mention anything about escaping from prison."_

_"No. Why?"_

_A nineteen year old Katie was fighting a death eater, somewhere off in the distance, she heard someone shout, "Avada Kedavra." Sirius looked shocked and began to fall through an archway. She knew what had just happened and watched him fall. Katie opened her mouth to scream.

* * *

_

Katie's screams erupted through the bedroom.

* * *

**Please review!!!!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Love From,**

**Katie**


End file.
